Expect the Unexpected 1 By Cagalli 1
by Vampire's Kisses
Summary: As an unexpected accident acurs, Cagalli's eyes open to a new reality. Things go out of place, everything and everyone changes. One question seems to come to mind over and over, What am I? As new character comes in, will her mystery be solved? Find out!
1. Intro

_What I saw made me freeze. Even though it was dark, and the only light was that of the moonlight shining in from the halls, i saw my eyes as clear as though it was day. Because what I saw there, was nothing. My eyes were a black void. Nothingness. I gasped and backed away to the wall, and that's when i found out something yet even more different. Something sharp. I felt with my fingers until i knew exactly what it was._

_Fangs._

_What have I become?_

_

* * *

_

**Visions. **

**Little girl, i see rainbows. **

Oh really? What kind?

**Oh no, girl. These rainbows aren't what you think.**

Then what are they?

Are they purple?

Blue?

Green?

**No. Not like that either. **

What does the rainbow look like?

**This Rainbow is made of pictures, girl. **

What kind of pictures?

**Death.**

* * *

My name is Cagalli Ula Autha, and my story is one that no one has ever heard and will never understand. Because it is all so real, and all so impossible, that no one would stretch their minds out far enough to believe. But I know that truth as if it were drilled into my head. I know what happened. I know what I could've ended, but was unable to. So read my story, listen to my words. I want someone to believe, but even though i know it is futile, i shall write down every detail as if it had happen a mere few years ago. 

I will start out as I was at that time, as I remember myself as that time, with the thoughts that i had at that time. Because I haven't forgotten a single detail. So Open your eyes, and prepare yourself for the truth.

Welcome to my story.

* * *

Review plz. I need reviews in order to conitue. SO if you like the story review and tell me! I don't really feel like anyone's reading so... yes. REVIEW!

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Allllrighty then! Hmm... let's see... I think I like the cagalli Athrun thing a little too much. So in this one, I'm going to give Kira and Lacus a little chance! I really hope you guys like this story, and please tqake your time to give me a comment on how to improve or if you like it something to boost my confidence! Reviews always seem to make me write more. Well, I hope you like it, cause I'm basically writing it just so you can read it! Have fun, toodles!

(Let me get you a little preview of what happened before where I am now.)

"Kira! Where are the Keys! KIRA!" Cagalli charged down the stairs, stomping her feet on every stepto make it clear that she was angry. _As if it wasn't already clear enough._ "I can't belive you don't know where the ckeys for your own car is! Damn you!" Kira sighed and stepped out of the way as Cagalli charged at him.

Lacus, as if on cue, came down the stairs with the keys for her own car. "We'll take my car then. I'll drive." Kira smiled and nodded, greating her with his hand held out as she walked down the stairs. Cagalli sighed, giving in to her tickle of asmile.

The three of them walked down even more stairs to come until they finally reached the bottom and climbed into the car. It was dark, but the ride was smooth. But then light flashed, and all went dark...

X

Yahoo! Now, let us begin! waiting to see what happens next? Read on!

X

Many things have happened to me. Some good, most bad.And you know, I've grown used to it over time. I mean... things like this just follow me around. I'ts just nature. So you see... I Never really expected something much worse to happen. Something stronger... that could actually give an affect on me that would last for life. Something... different. Tha'ts what I thought, what I really believed in with all my heart. At least, until now.

My story will start outlike any normal story. Nothing bad, everything's normal. But... you'll see.

x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Chapter 1 of "Expect the unexpected" x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x

I sighed as Kira stared at me. "What is it now, Kira?" A little startled by my sudden voice through the silence, he looked at me with a puzzled expression in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." He looked away a bit distantly.

"About Lacus again, right? Kira, she's fine. The doctors said that she didn't suffer the worst in the accident. She's lucky." Kira shook his head.

"I'd do anything to replace her in that accident. _We're_ the ones that were lucky. I knew it wasn't safe to drive where this war is still going on." I got up and sat next to him, patting him on his head in a silent gesture of, 'don't blame yourself.' He stayed still, the only evidense that he was alive was his smooth breathing. I noticed the touch of frusteration in her figure. "Though, i guess I am getting to conclusions. Besides, the doctors still have to get us the details."

I nodded and noticed out of the corner of my eye that, on cue, one of the nurses that had taken Lacus in was coming our way. "Kira, she's coming. Sit up." Kira obeyed, but stood up as he did so. He started making his was to the nurse, so i followed after. The nurse's expression was unoticable, as if she was hiding something from us. That wasn't a good sign."Um-" I started, only to be interupted by Kira's dark voice. No girl could compete with the tone in his voice at that moment. After all, his girl was in trouble, and he didn't know exactly how _much_ trouble. Yet.

"Where is she? Tell me all the details. Has she woken yet? Is she in pain? What is her condition? When is she coming out?" The nurse held her posture and waited until he'd calmed down. Kira's eyes changed suddenly to pure worry. "I need to know! Why isn't she out here with you! Where is Lacus!" I walked up to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. After all, i was about the only family he had that he could count on through these times. I looked over to his hidden face and saw tears slide off one by one as his hands tightened to fists.

"Shh." I told him, "It's ok, Kira, You don't know yet. Don't worry. Lacus will be fine." I turned my gaze over to the nurse. "Right? Lacus is fine, right?" The nurse was silent for a few moments. But then quickly remembered what she had come there to do.

"Miss. Clyne is availabe for you to see. It is not within my bounds to speak to you any of the details. Other than that, follow me and I will show her to you." I nodded, my arm still around Kira's back. He gentley removed my hands and regained his posture.

"Thank you. But please, could we not waste too much time? I told her i'd be there for her. She's been waiting, and expects me." The nurse nodded and walked at a fast rate, followed imediately by Kira and then me. Even thuogh we were already going quite fast, Kira looked to be immpatient. We turned corner, went around loops, ran stairs, and took even more turns until finally we made it. The nurse stopped in front of one room and knocked on the door. Kira ignored it and pushed her aside to open the door. The nurse tried to stop him, but noticed his determination and didn't think it was worth the risk.

"Lacus!" he called right after barging in. I followed right after, about to scold Kira for not thinking strait, but paused. On the bed in front of Kira lay Lacus in her beauty sleep. Though, there were wirse, cables, everything everywhere plugging in and through all over her. Her head was covered in badages all over accept for her face, which seemed to be the only thing was had gone untouched. I looked to see her face wince every now and then from the pain. It was such a gut wrenching site, i almost ran up and hugged her. But after a few moments I noticed Kira kneeled down next to her bed sobbing with her hand in his. He kissed her over and over in her palm and stroked the fragile red dyed skin gentley. "I'm so sorry," Kira managed through tears "I'm so sorry!" I flinched at the sight and looked away. I felt out of place, but knew that Kira needed someone more than anything right then to tell him it was alright.

Before I could do anything, though, Lacus's over overpowering blue eyes shown open slowly. She noticed Kira's sobbing and, with whatever strength she had there, squeezed back in appreciation. Kira looked up, her face soaked with tears. His lips trembled as he held her hand on his cheek. "Kira..." She said softly, in a whisper I was hardly able to hear. "Don't...say that..." Kira squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't...be sorry... Kira, look at me, please..." He opened his eyes to gaze at her perfect face. It roamed down to see all the bandages, to see her pain. He started sobbing once again, but made sure to keep his eyes locked on hers.

Through the silence, i noticed that the nurse had left. I guess it would be better if I were to leave too. I didn't want to get in the way of the two, from experience. I knew how me and Athrun would've wanted the same. But when I made my way to leaved, Kira clutched the bottom of my shirt without looking away from Lacus. "Stay." Was all he said. At first puzzled, I froze in spot. His hand pulled me closer and I understood what he meant. He didn't want me to miss a single word. i gentley took his hand from my shirt to reasure him that i'd stay.

Lacus smiled, a little tear escaping her face. Her eyes closed, but she stayed awake. "The doctors... told me nothing... but one...thing..." She said through breaths. She turned her face to Kira and forced her eyes to open again. "Kira...I love you..." Kira nodded and held her hand gentley now.

"I know." He answered, placing his other hand on her cheek. "I love you too, Lacus." I felt a tear trickled down my own cheek. It felt so out of place, that one tear. I wiped it off and sniffled. Of course they loved each other, it was so obvious in the way they looked at each other. I suddenly really missed Athrun at that moment. My gaze rose when Lacus started speaking again.

"I want you to make me a promise... Kira..." Kira nodded against her hand, kissing her fingers. "If i... don't make it out of here-"

"You will." Answered Kira with a strait face. "You have to, Lacus. I need you. You're the princess, your people need you. You _wilI _make it out of here, Lacus. You will." Lacus's tears grew more and more as she tightened her fingers around his big hands.

"No," She closed her eyes and repeated, "No."

"You don't know that..." Kira said in a small, desperate voice.

"Kira... they told me... the doctors told me... it's the only way, Kira. Kira, please, understand...!" I wiped the tears that flowed so freely out of my eyes, and noticed Lacus's grip was dissolving. Her face seemed more pale than it was before I'd walked in. Pain was evident in her eyes, behind the tears of longing. The blue in her eyes dissapeared and as she reached out blindly for Kira's face. "Kira, I'm dying. Please, Kira, don't cry. Kira, your tears hurt my heart. Please, don't cry over me. It hurts... Kira, please..."

I left the room, my hand covering my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch any more.

XEnd of Chap 1


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again! I know, this is going by a little fast and I'm SUDDENLY doing another chapter but I want to write down what I have while I have it, after all. I hope you guys will continue reading this story and review it! But, maybe that's asking for too much? Either way, you're probably looking forward to the _story_ not my continuous blah blah blahing!

Have fun, Toodles!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x Chapter 2 of Expect the Unexpected x x x x x x x x x x

_What kind of cost would be so bad so as to send Kira off undecided?_

I walked silently through the halls, the sunset shining in the background. It really was getting late. And what was Kira doing running away? Did whatever Lacus had said made him give up that easily? thoughts swirled through my head over and over as i tried to make sense of things. Was Kira alright? I stopped walking and looked out at the sun. That was a good question, even though it was so obvious. This wasn't just about Lacus, it was also about Kira. What ever Lacus had said might also have been something that cuold affect Kira as well. That must've been why Lacus had imdiately set aside the very idea of her life continuing.

I folded my arms around myself, feeling very cold and lonely at that moment. _If only Athrun were here. If only..._ I shook my head. _No thoughts like that. Don't think about him.That's in the past.Lacus and Kira are what matter right now. Only them_...I regained myself and shook away the feely of dreadyanking at my heart. But even as I did that, I knew the feeling stayed, but tried my hardest to ignore it.

No one likes to feel lonely.

I finally made my way to the stairs, and glided down each step carefully. It felt like i was the only one there, but I knew that it was just because I was still way at the top of the building. Kira would be far down by now, expecially since I had paused to think about things before I had run after him.

but then, at the bottom of the stairs, there he was. Waiting for me. he held his hand out to pull me into an embrace and held me tight. We stayed like that for a while, and i realized that all he needed was to tell me what Lacus had said before he'd make up his mind on bringing Lacus back safely. He held my out at arm's length and began, but stopped again. "Cagalli. I have to tell you what Lacus said, it's the only wasy I might be able to keep my sanity. But what she told me… Cagalli, it's horrible. I don't know what to do. And who better than my older sister to do listen to me?" He chuckled to himself, "I really am a fool. But please, I really do hope you understand what I say. Because... For Lacus to make it through all this, and take the cure, they are going to have to get rid of her memory too in the end." He let the words dissolve into my thoughts for a few moments and continued. "I know this is hard to dissolve into your thoughts, because even I think that I'm insane. But not only that, but there is going to be an affect that will last her for about three years. Lacus isn't going to be anything like Lacus anymore. We'll have to teach her everything over again, except her normal habits.

"Lacus will need us to make new memories with her, create a new her, a new personality. Because the old Lacus will be completely erased from her mind... we will be as well. Though, to a certain extent." his hands tightened on my shoulder as he held back his tears. "I'm sorry," he said, as he took me into another embrace. "I'm causing so much trouble for you about this. But I hope you understand my decision." His decision? Was Kira going to let Lacus die with her memories or live and make new ones? Will Lacus still love Kira when she wakes up? Will she even wake up?

"Your decision?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," he answered gently. "Lacus will most definitely live on. I'll make sure of that. Even if... even if... she doesn't love me anymore, I... I will always love her. That's all that matters to me. I will treat her like a baby until she feels confident in her new self and is able to stand up for herself again." I nodded, smiling.

"Kira, I'm sure she's going to fall in love with you all over again. Don't worry." He paused and look around, checking for… for what? Maybe making sure if there was anyone nearby. Then he whispered softly in my ear.

"Something's going on that's terribly wrong, Cagalli. And I know you don't want to think back to the accident but… did you notice that the light was only seen by us? Not Lacus? She'd only reacted after our yells and the car had slipped. Cagalli, there's something happening, and me and you are both involved. Something's wrong. I don't know what, but something is horribly wrong." He kissed me on the cheek like an uncle would, a small tear slipping from his eye onto my cheek, then backed away.

He smiled back distantly and nodded, letting me go and making his way to the doctor's office.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_After Surgery_

Kira had been quiet the whole time, but much more at peace. I guess he had a reason. He had decided with much thought that Lacus would live on, and all her memories would die in replace. He must've wanted what was best for her, not him. And I know that deep down inside Kira really wished that she would stay with him a little longer, even if she was going to be different, he knew at soul that she was still the Lacus Clyne who he'd fallen for.

I saw him gaze at the wall the separated us from seeing her, then turn towards me. I smiled in comfort and he returned the smile gently. "Lacus Clyne is awake, Mr. Yamato, Miss. Autha." She bowed at us, and we returned the bows. This time, instead of charging, Kira slowly walked into the room.

What we saw was a surprise. Kira stood there with shock in his eyes, but then his face grew soft and he ran up to hug her. Lacus stood there with a clueless expression, almost like a curious child only beginning to see things for the first time. She had in her hands a small doll that looked just like she used to look. Her figure was the same, but her eye color was different. A sparkle of soft pink shown as she blinked now and then, night blue locks swayed around her face, making her look very cute and fragile. Kira held onto her tightly and brushed his hands through her hair.

He cried with joy and pain and hope all at the same time. Lacus, finally understanding, clutched at his shirt and held tight, crying along with him. Her tears came like that of a child calling out for love. It was soft and sweet, gentle and full of purity. Kira smiled and sat down behind her, cradling her on his lap. She held to him with her doll in the other hand and stared up with stlll tearfilled eyes. "Lacus." He smiled warmly and kissed her on the forehead. She giggled.

"Who are you?" She asked, still smiling cheerfully. It was so unexpected I could feel the rip in Kira's heart reach out to my own. But he kept his smile, if only just a little of it, to give her comfort.

"My name is Kira. I'm your friend, Lacus." Lacus smiled and hugged him again. She looked over at me.

"And you? Who are you?" I tried to smile like Kira did, but it faltered a little as I spoke.

"I'm Cagalli, your friend, Lacus."

"It's nice to meat you, then." She smiled, my heart ripped further. I felt for a second there that the rip might spread to break my heart in half.

The nurse came in and told us to follow her so she could lead us to the car. Lacus held onto Kira's hand and a doll in the other as she got used to her surroundings. When we got in the car, as usual Lacus looked curious so see the many buttons to press and enjoyed the music we listened to in the car. Finally, we were home. Kira stepped out and helped Lacus out of the car and showed her to her room. I just followed anyway to see her to bed as well.

I watched as Kira tucked her in bed. Suddenly, Lacus looked unsure. "Um, Kira?" Kira stopped and smiled at her in answer. "Where's Athrun? I'm sure he should be here. After all, he is my fiancé." Kira's eyes flew wide. I gasped. Lacus still looked unsure. "Is he on another trip? Hopefully not. I really want to talk to him and ask some questions!" She smiled cheerfully, not noticing our shock.

Kira shot a look over at me. I was frozen on the spot. What was that name that kept ringing in my head ever morning of every day? What was it again? _Athrun... Athrun... _My eyes went wide and my hands reached to plug my ears. I shook violently, my eyes were shut, and nothing else mattered. I had to get this voice out of my head. "Get it out! STOP IT! Get this voice out of my head! Leave! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I could faintly feel hands on my shoulders. But other than that, it was all a blur in my head. Then, out of no where, everything went black. The last thing I remember myself hearing was a male voice from long ago whispering, _Cagalli..._

XEnd of Chap 2


	4. Chapter 3

The last thing I remember myself hearing was a male voice from long ago whispering, _Cagalli...

* * *

Ok, I'm going to try to tip this story towards one of my other stories so bare with me here! Hope you continue reading, and I'll be sure to make this story a bit more intersting than it is at the moment... (it's even boring me out.) So have fun and expect the unexpected! _

Byez!

* * *

It took me a while to see exactly who this person was. He had navy blue hair with emerald eyes that seemed to stare into, through, your soul. But after gazing at him for a few seconds, I knew exactly who it was. I smiled... because I really missed this person, and because this person really meant a lot to me. But even though this smile was still there, my lips trembled and my eyes teared. I _really_ missed this person. Where was he? Why wasn't he with me now? I tried to reach out for him but the only connection i had with him was that faraway yet close look of his. 

He took a step forward and held out his hands, and i noticed something. this was from a memory from only a while ago. When _he _was still there.

"Cagalli," he said, "Come on, it's your birthday. Not like I'd forget that." He looked over at me to see my distant expression as we walked along the street. He looked back ahead of himself and asked, quietly, "Why so troubled? Something not right about your birthday? Cagalli, I thought we went over this. You really don't have to hold things back from me. I-"

"Athrun! I'm fine, silly. Just a little tired. Don't worry, I'm _fine, _ok?" He looked down at me with strong eyes, still worried and obviously unconvinced. "Athrun..." I sighed, looking up at him with a tired expression. He chuckled and put his arm around my neck.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave the little miss alone, then. But Cagalli, you know I worry about you even though you might not always notice..." I growled, making him chuckle all over again.

"Of course I notice! I'm not that dense! After all, you _always_ worry, so there's no secret as to _when_ you worry." he nodded, looking defeated. I grinned and leaned closer as we walked."You know... I feel like you're going to dissapear any moment now, even though the war is looking to be over. So let me tell you one thing, you're not the only one worrying here, alright? I have worries too..." He chuckled and patted my head.

"Right. But really, Cagalli, I've lived through so much in war could you at least give me a _little_ bit of credit?" I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning agianst him for warmth. It was really cold today, especially since it was Alaska we were at. At least, it was windy... maybe not cold but either way. "And... I really _am_ better off than you. I mean... with you, i'd expect you to suddenly sleep walk off the edge of the cliff after a _second_ of not looking at you!"

"Hey, it wasn't like that! Besides, the cliff wasn't that far down. With you, i have to watch ten people at once shooting hundreds of bullets right at your gundam! Compare that to a cliff and a girl sleep walking!" He chuckled softly, I faked anger, but smiled privately and noticed that we were surrounded by trees. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Athrun looked at the moon and answered softly, "No where." Maybe that really wasn't an answer but anything was worth it. Or, maybe I'm just crazy. Either way. _What was Athrun doing?_ I tried to ignore it but got curious as we went on. Finally, Athrun broke the silence. "Cagalli, i have something that's _reall_y been in my way for a while that I need tospill out to someone soon or I'm going to freak."

I just stared at him, not really sure how to react. But, I guess i didn't need to because he just continued. "Something's wrong. I really don't know what, but something's going on. I think with us coordinators. But... my hair changed color yesterday. I swear, it was red. Cagalli, I think the coordinators are all loosing their powers again. At least... our genes are turning natural. And somehow... it makes emotions much stronger for us. i don't know why, but that's part of the affect." He looked down and took a breath to calm himself. When he looked up, i saw the most soothing eyes i'd ever seen look up to me. "And, Cagalli..." he held me close and whispered in my right ear. "I love you."

My eyes went wide. Athrun? _Athrun, Athrun, Athrun._Before i knew it, my eyes started randomly tearing. he noticed and backed up to wipe away the tears away from my eyes. "Hey, i never meant to make you cry, silly. You really know how to ruin the moment." I giggled and he smiled, giving me a warm kiss. My _first_ kiss. My Athrun kiss.

When we parted, i noticed how calm his eyes looked. Satisfied. He smiled, leaving me blushing like crazy. I turned away and started walking, pretending to be upset with him. He only laughed and caught up to reach out for my hand. "C'mon Cagalli! Can't you at least let me hold your hand?" He was still smiling, but i noticed something behind his eyes. Something hidden that he tried to keep locked away from me with his beautiful smile. Something was wrong, but i couldn't make myself bring it up. And i quote, _"You really know how to ruin the moment."_ Wouldn't want to prove that, now would i?

I slowly began to realize his expresion had changed to worry. Oh. I still hadn't answered his question. "Oh, right, sure!"

He noticed my distant voice and queezed my hand tighter. "You alright? You sound a little off."

I sighed. He always knew everything. "Well, i guess i noticed some things that i haven't before. I don't know... but really, nothing's wrong. After all, you said you _love_ me." I smiled for his sake. "I'm still finding that hard to believe. You know, a little shocked. But... I'm happy" He smiled and nodded, pulling me closer as we walked.

"Cagalli... I guess i still have to talk to you a little more about this. Something's... wrong. And... i don't like this feeling. Coordinators are supposed to be the way they are, it's natural. There's something wrong. But... it's going to be fine, alright?" He looked away distantly. "Have you noticed that things around us are blurry?" I looked up and noticed that the tree were there, i could feel their presense, but i couldn't really _focus_ on them. "That's because this isn't reality. I feel like... I've already confessed my love to you a while ago... and that all this is just our dream."

My eyes went wide. After all, he was right. This was just my dream. But... Athrun never said that in my dreams! I tried to focus my mind on it all. I tired, harder and harder. _Where is Athrun? _Where is Athrun? **Where is Athrun? ATHRUN!** I looked to my side, he was still there, and he had noticed my scream. I shut my eyes and shook my head over and over. "No no no no no no no! Athrun... you're, Athrun, no no no... no no no, Athrun, please, don't leave me here! **_Athrun!"_**I felt arms around me, hands shaking me, but i ignored it and wept uncontrolably. I looked up at him, wiped my tears, and said in a loud and clear voice. "You're dead, Athrun. You died... I saw you. Athrun Zala... why are you here?" The tears were back. Then he was gone. My eyes opened and.. He was gone.

He had to be gone. I knew it, cause i saw him walk away from me. I saw it. ATHRUN ZALA DOES NOT EXIST!

Itrembled all over, my eyes wide, and my mouth open as if i wanted to say something. Then I heard an answer, and remember that he _was_ there. That this dream, whatever it was, let Athrun be here with me. "Cagalli. What do you mean? I never died." The way he said it made me stand up and back away from him. He was so certain that his voice had a touch of anger in it for me even thinking such things. I put a hand to my throat and felt the beating of my heart rising. "Cagalli..." and he froze. Right in place, he just. Nothing was wrong, nothing at all.

"Athrun? Athrun, what's wrong?" I took a step forward, then another. But Athrun just stood frozen with his hend held out to me. Then a thought came to me. I looked about all around me and noticed that the rain wasn't falling, nor were the leaves shaking. I reached out to a single raindrop and with all my might tried to pulled it out of the air, but it stould frozen in place. I gasped. "Athrun... Athrun, this isn't funny. Please, Athrun, stop it." I reached back with my hand to touch his hand, when i felt it.

I don't really know how to describe it. It was a feeling of time. As if i had suddenly grasped onto a single thread of time and could feel my finger slip away into that time where i was not. It was as if this small thread was the only time exsisting at that moment.

My mind, all in a jumble of different thoughts, came to one conclusion. and withuot thinking, just out of simple curiosity, I squeezed that thread. Whast i saw was as real as if i were reading a book. the time in that thread stop. Just like that, _click_, it stopped. i stared at it for a moment, and suddenly felt a surge of electricity fly into my hand, up through my arm and further. I stould stone still, my eyes wide. I fell back to the ground with a strange sensation. Then everything cleared. The trees, the sky, the grass, the beautiful flowers in the rain, and i looked to Athrun. His hair was changing red, and his eyes were still closed.

I reached out for his comfort, but saw his face come to life. His eye brows grew down into a deep frown of hatred. His eyes shot open with such malice in his glare iscreamed.But hisvoice... oh god, his voice... "Pitiful fool. It has begun again."

That was when I woke.

* * *

It has been two weeks since then, and i can still feel that horrible sensation going through my blood. Those eyes cutting through me. and you know that saying if looks could kill? I bet I'd be dead by now if that were true. But let me start off where I last was. 

I woke up with a start, every detail of the dream stained into the back of my mind as if painted with black writing every word. I was wet with sweat, and i felt tears still streaming out of my eyes. My heart rate was slowing, though, and my breathing was slowly calming. Then suddenly a flash of something apeared before my eyes, it was Athrun with those red eyes of his, speaking in that dark voice again. _"Pitiful fool. It has begun."_ It has begun? What has begun? What have I done?

I didn't notice as someone walked into the room, and was startled by a voice. "Cagalli, what's wrong?" I looked down, staring at the tears as they fell out of my eyes one by one. My hands were gripping at my head, and i felt blood going through my mouth. Something told me i shouldn't look up. That I shouldn't speak. I stayed as I was, and waited until he would leave. "Cagalli? Are you awake? I brought you some water. Come on, want to at least look at me? Say something?" I just stayed as i was, trying my very hardest to ignore him. I was still breathing hard and bleeding from my mouth.

Then out of nowhere, his hands held either side of my face, and lifted my eyes to his. Then he stopped. His eyes narrowed his hands shook. _Crash!_ In one instant he was on the ground, gripping at the floor to get farther and farther away from me. He murmured over and over again, "No..no...no...no...no...!" His eyes wouldn't blijnd, and his hands wouldn't stop gripping for the wall that would give no cover. I wanted to comfort him, i wanted to get out of this horrible bed and go comfort him, ask him why he was scared. Ask him what was so wrong about me.

It took all my will power to force myself out of the bed. The blood in my mouth kept pouring out, and hand a sour metal taste to it. BUt I ignored it and inched closer and closer to him, my hand reaching out for him. "Kira? Kira, are you alright? Kira...?"

The coming from his mouth grew more and more insitant. "**No, no, no, no, no, no NO! Eyes! Her eyes! GO AWAY!**" I froze, and tears tumbled out of my eyes. What was wrong with my eyes that made him this scared? What was wrong with me! I tried harder and harder to reach out for him, but he pnaicked and tried to move farther and farhter away from me. No words that came from his made were sane. I found myself choking on my blood and couldn't stop. Kira made no move towards me, especially in the state hse was in. I didn't know what to do, and felt utterly helpless. I don't know how i knew, but i sensed that something horrible was going to happen. Soon. My heart slowed as i stopped shoking, and the blood stopped. I ran out of the horpital room, tumbling into walls, leaving a string of blood behind me.

No one was in the halls, so i wasn't seen. After all, it wasn't often that people got _sick_ in Orb. I searched bllindly through the hallways for a washroom. My hands gropped for the handles and i noticed the blood was down to my hands now, making it much worse to open the doors. But finally, my hands had groped the right handle and i tumbled into the washroom, desperate for a mirror. What I saw made me freeze. Even though it was dark, and the only light was that of the moonlight shining in from the halls, i saw my eyes as clear as though it was day. Because what I saw there, was nothing. My eyes were a black void. Nothingness.

I gasped and backed away to the wall, adn that's when i found out something yet even more different. Something sharp. I felt with my fingers until i knew exactly what it was.

Fangs.

What am I?


	5. Chapter 4

_No one was in the halls, so i wasn't seen. After all, it wasn't often that people got sick in Orb. I searched blindly through the hallways for a washroom. My hands groped for the handles and i noticed the blood was down to my hands now, making it much worse to open the doors. But finally, my hands had groped the right handle and I tumbled into the washroom, desperate for a mirror. What I saw made me freeze. Even though it was dark, and the only light was that of the moonlight shining in from the halls, I saw my eyes as clear as though it was day. Because what I saw there, was nothing. My eyes were a black void. Nothingness._

_I gasped and backed away to the wall, and that's when I found out something yet even more different. Something sharp. I felt with my fingers until I knew exactly what it was._

_Fangs._

_What am I?_

X

Hey Everyone! Wahoo! It's getting a lil interesting, eh? Loll, I guess I'm kind of going to the extreme but… yes, I like to. Heheh, well, pleasssssse review! I only have one review and it's quite depressing… hmmm, well, all of you who want me to continue this story, REVIEW PLZ! Because if not… I'm just going to keep the story to myself great fun! Well, keep reading and Wahoo!

X

What am I? I say. Well, after two weeks I know exactly what I am. But I'm going to tell you the whole story, and not skipp up until where I am now. So there I was, frozen in shock with that one thought it my mind.

What am I? Is this somthing to do with that dream? I felt the fang and felt the blood being drained into them, until all the blood had gone, and the fangs there to replace it. Blood. Fangs. Blood void eyes. There was something about that, that made my skin crawl. It was a book I read on our history, sometime a few years ago. Some name that seem so close yet far from my mind.

I slid down slowly on with my back against the wall until i was sitting. I rubbed my temples and sighed. This was way too much for me. What was I going to do? Ignore it? How can i do that? my heart has been dragged into this, especially since that vision, or whatever it is, that i had of Athrun. How could I make this all makes sense? Where is the missing piece in my puzzle? Would this even make any sense in the first place if i tried to firgure it out?

Why am I asking so many questions?

I sighed and got up, but i felt my hands still shaking slightly. At least now that I was frusterated my fear was slipping away. I'm scared that if i were any more shocked of the recent events, I'd already have been dead by now.

Then an image of Kira slipped and past into my head. i froze where I was, my hand pushing back my hair. What was I going to doabout Kira's reaction? I ignored it and got myself together, dusting off my clothes. Guess that will have to wait until tomorrow.

I got into the car, right outside the hospital, and switch the car to roar to life. Being in a car made me feel a little uneasy, but I took a deep breath to calm myself, and stepped on the gas to let it fly. Anywhere but that insane hospital would be good. ANYWHERE. Even my empty house. I guess i should explain that.

"I don't like going to meetings. It reminds me of my father. I miss him so much. I wish he could be here to tell me how stupid I was to let Athrun go. But even if he was here, he wouldn't have said that." My father died in a strugle to stay true to orb, but manadged to drag _me_ out of there and save himself. I remember that day so clearly, and I can feel images slip past my thoughts as I think of that horrible day.

My father always used to be a very buinessman type guy. Though, I'm sure he'd really have been a softy if my mother was around. Though, i never met my father's wife. If he even had one. I really don't know, because my birth mother is not connected to him. My life is really confusing, so I'll stay with the easy and simple parts. I grew up raised with my father, and I loved him very muchbut i decided to adventure through some time in my life. This was during the war. And this was how I met Athrun, after all.

Athrun. A name as soft as a snow flake, as gentle as a morning breeze. Athrun who's gone, and I cannot do anything about it. Though, after what I saw of Athrun with the red eyes, I'm really beginning to be worried for him. Is Athrun hurt, like I am? Is something wrong with him like what happened to me?

I felt tears drizzle down my cheek as I walked out of the car, closing the door behind me. It was raining gently, and at least it hid my tears. My nevereneding tears that seemed to always come at the most unwanted times.

That night I had another dream. And it was of Athrun. Though, this time it was a memory, and it didn't bother me at all. I love him, and i miss him so much. So in this dream I cried. Cried so hard my dangs started cutting me. But I slept through it all, because i so wanted to see him. Tostay in that dream for just a little longer. Oh, Athrun.

>

I see your eyes.

Around every corner,

Down every step.

I see your gaze.

And every time I see those eyes,

I cry out your name that is forgotten

I cry out for you even though I cannot

I cry,

When I see your eyes.

They gaze at me,

Glue to me,

With such a look of loneliness

My heart chokes for you.

And like the rain I see hidden in your eyes

My eyes tear.

"Do you know why I tear?

Because I know that you cannot ever look at me again.

Nor can I you.

I can never have someone gaze at me as you did."

And your answer was simple.

"It's for the best,

Cagalli,

They need me and you know it."

I could only disagree

But it was too late

"Goodbye."

I hate goodbyes, andyou knew it.

I saw your tears as you left.

I saw how you regretted it, but did it anyway.

For the best.

I could only whisper quietly back,

"Goodbye Athrun…"

I see your eyes.

>

I sat up slowly, rubbing out the sleep from my eyes. It felt like any normal day, until i felt my fangs and saw that the blod was gone expect for stains on my shirt. I felt like falling right back into my fream with Athrun, but it was futile. Besides, I needed to firgure out what was wrong with things. Because obciously, something was wrong. Very wrong.

Maybe I'd go to the library today. Get some air and go to the library. That sounds nice. I noticed that I haven't been to the library in a while and that the librarian (who always seems to remember everyone) will be wondering where I was all that time. I smiled. At least, for a moment, things will be able to feel a little normal. Then I sighed. Except for with the fangs. And the eyes. I'd have to cover them up with something and make my way through the library without attracting any unwanted attention.

Since the war ended, the library has always been busy. People coming in and out to catch up on their old lives with school and studying, Not only that, but exams were near and those that didn't get a chance to do them while war was heading our way will once again be hgiven the chance to after all.

I wondered whether or not I should go and attend school. But I knew that there wasn't really any reason to that since I was the princess of Orb. Well, a princess on a bit of a break. Of course, there wasn't another meating due until next month, anyway. I shook my head, how could i be thinking of these things when other more important things were happening? Though, i really was new at all this "sudden" stuff. I felt like right out of a TV show, and felt the urge once to yell "I'm not falling for your little prank cameras! Come out and laugh for all I care!" but didn't. Though it was stored in my head and ready at any moment to spring incase I really _was _being pranked.

Though, for real, all of what had happened was slowly weighing down on me. I feel helpless to this struggle and i feel... lonely. But, cheer up Cagalli! I can't be like this! Athrun would've wanted me to smile and be strong for him in his place, and I will do exactly that. Right Athrun?

I walked through the library, a little hesitant and slow as I went in. I searched around and saw everything was normal. _Good. Then that means that I'm the only one here that's going crazy. Oh wait, that's bad. _I ignored my thoughts once again and looked around the library. The Library is about the size of my house, meaning you could probably fit a mall in here. ALSO meaning that there are quite a lot of books.

I walked up to the librarian, handing her the note with my topic that I wanted to research. She took a few moments and then set me off to isle number "1676." I smiled at her and head off on my way, happy that I'd brought my bag for the books.

Each isle in the library had its own section of books. Like the topic vampires would have some fantasy, some supernatural and on. That's what made all the topics so huge. There would be ten tables per topic, also taking a lot of room, because each is spread about ten feet. There are five thousand isles in all, so researching isn't anything hard to do. I can only imagine, since i never did research. But I think that's about right.

Finally, I arived at my destination. No one was there. I tip toed past, making sure I didn't make too much noise, since there really wasn't anyone near. I almost sighed with relief wheni cameunoticed. But that didn't last for long, and I already started fingering my way along the tittles of these books. Each had a code and tittle. Many of the books were writen as "fantasy" because people like to get creative with the idea.

I walked further down for the topic that I needed. I bent down on my knees to look to see which topic i was at. "Fantasy, Fantasy..." But no luck, the fantasy kept going for quite a while. I moved my fingers up instead of left or right and found the section i was looking for. "Topics!" I stopped and froze, noticing little glares coming from around me. "Sorry." I whipsered, a little ashamed. But when I went to look back at Topics i noticed that the whole section was gone! What! How could that be! I sighed and fell down to my knees, feeling a little gloomy aura right above my head. Then I rememembered.

This is no time for sulking. I got up and started to talk towards the tables to sit down. Each table has its own divider that's kind of like a board seperating both side of the table. It stands to be just as high as the table if from the ground. Just enough for the other person to have privacy. Though, sometimes people take those down so that they can whisper to their friends or study together. I noticed that a few of the tables had dividers up that must've been left there by some other previous people. Also, there seemed to be a few vampire books left as well.

I smiled. Maybe that was where the Topic books were left. Though, i was really dissapointed in the people from before who hadn't cleaned up. In fact, all the other tables with the dividers up were full of the books suposidly from Topic as well. No wonder.For a second there I had thought there was no hope in this after all. Well, not to that extreme but still, it was a shock.

I sat down as quiet as possible and reached to open one book, dusting it off as I did so. I read the name on the book in my thoughts. _"Vampires of Night/ Vampires of day." _I once again scanned the room full of topic books and decided that maybe I should come up with something more simple and faster. Maybe I should read one table per day? That could work out. Then, i'd also be able to take abreath and bare all that has happened to mind.

I sat there for a while, reading the book and taking small notes of things that sounded interesting such as one saying where it said, _"Thou shall walk the day, but shalln't sleep the night. Thou shall eat blessed food, but shalln't rid thy hunger. Thou shall drink red blood, but shall drink thy own. Thou is cursed, and cursed thou shall stay."_That one scared me a little. And, of course, this was the Vampire of Day they were talking about. Could that be me? No wait, was I even a vampire? What kind of vampire has dreams?

Questions kept popping up in my head, and I tried to ignore them. They'd have to wait for later. Right now, my task was to find out as much as I could and get it all down.

After a few hours, about four, I was finally finnish with the stack that had been laid on the table. I smiled and brushed my hair back with my fingers. Now for the other half. I leaned over and reached for the book that I wanted to read first, which wasjust out of reach on the other side of the divider. I finally got hold of it and was able to pull it away, when I felt it stuck. Stuck? How could it be stuck? It was at the top of the pile, and I'm not that weak!

Then a thought struck me. I gave it another tug and this time was replaced with a tug from the _other_ side. Though, it was more of a yank because the whole thing tumbled, with me right under it. There I was, on the other side of the divider, on the ground with my whole body burried in a stack of Vampires books. Yay for me. My eyes were closed, and it was a little dark, but i was afraid to move incase something else very unexpected was going to happen. Then light shone through on my closed eyes and I opened them up. There, right above me, was a boy about my age with curly red hair and navy blue eyes, holding the book that had been the one that I had wanted to read.

he was smiling, and when he saw my puzzled expression started to chuckled under his breath with his hand trying to cover the noise. After all, this was a library. And if someone were to suddenly burst out laughing everyone, even someone about a mile away, would hear.

I examined his face as I sat there, still in my little cave of books. He looked quite amused with me as I sat there, that I almost wanted to just stay there forever just to see him laugh more. I don't know why i felt like that,but something about me felt so special when I saw this curly haired boy smile. He looked like he hadn't smile in years. I smiled, and started chuckling with him. Though, bad idea. The next moment, all the books behind me tumbled back and with me after it.

In a blur of images, I was falling and yet at the next moment I was in this guys arms, having been stopped from my fall. Once again, i looked at him, puzzled. He laughed again, this time a little more humanly. He put me down and whistled. "Wow, lady, that's a lot to happen to you in a mere few seconds. For a second there, I thought you were really going to hurt yourself." I smiled in responce.

"Well, thank you for the save! I thought i was going to be dead meat against those almighty books..." We both laughed, but noticed how loud we were when everyone was glaring at us.

He waved an apology to the people around, and looked back to me and bowed. "No, thank _you. _That really was unexpected. Especially in a library of all places! Though, i guess i'll have to clean this up again before I leave, eh?" I looked at the stack and noticed his hint of exasperation. I shook my head and spoke for his thoughts,

"Want some help? After all, it _is_ partly my fault."

He smiled. "Yes. Very true." And winked at me. I blushed slightly. He was kind of confident in what he was saying, and so honest it made me smile all over again. Kind of like... Athrun. Yes. I wiped away my thoughts of him to keep away those insistant tears hiding behind my weary eyes.

I noticed that he still had that book in between his arm. Though, he didn't pay any mind to it and continued gathering books to place on the table. Finally, we finnished, and he stretched his arms over his head. "There we go!" He said in a voice on the verge of being loud, but perfect enough to express his emotion. "Have you recovered yet, miss?"

I smiled and faked having an injury in my leg. "Not...quite..." He laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, no cheating. It really is a wonder though that you aren't hurt!" He seemed a bit hesitant in his laugh, but grinned slightly when he looked at me. "So, are you going to be here again tomorrow? You know, to read more books? I'm afraid you're a little behind after this little incident...well, you know." I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much time to finnish much else anyway, so i'm fine." I started walking away with him waving at me from behind. I giggled and waved back before exiting the isle. The rest of the way was a blur, until i noticed something odd. How come he didn't notice my fangs? I mean, it's not exactly normal that someone would come up to you and grin with two fangs showing on either side. And why was he the only one reading vampire books? Did he notice my fangs and hide it?

Who exactly is this guy?

* * *

Hmm, is it good? Please, PLEASE review if you have any comments! I really feel weak when i write all this down and no one is reviewing! 

Hope you liked it, and i'm waiting for your answer to my question! What do you think ifs going to happen? Tell me what you think!

Later, Vampire's Kisses'


	6. Chapter 5

_Who exactly is this guy?

* * *

_

Hello everyone! I see a few people are coming on here! Well, i hope you're reading cause I like it when people read my stories. Well, anyway, I'm really into this story but be warned I might hit a stage where this story gets boring and I either just end it weirdly or stop writing about it. That's mainly why I like reviews, cause that's about the only thing that can keep me writing when I need to. Other than music and ppl hitting my site. Well, i'll stop my blabbing, so you can enjoy more of this! Have fun!

* * *

I'm having a dream

Everything's dark,

Shaded.

I feel very lonely with each step

Though, I keep going

I have to find the meaning to this dream

Somehow.

I feel a presence nearby,

But it feels faint.

As if, the presence is not here but somehow is.

Somewhere.

I glance around, a little more nervously now

Then I notice something.

I'm seeing something, as if through someone else's eyes.

Who's, I don't know.

But I noticed that these lonely steps I take are not mine.

They're slower than mine,

As if whoever is stepping does not feel the need to care for time.

As if time does not exist,

Endless time.

Then I freeze in my thoughts.

Something is happening to this person,

Conflicting emotions run through the person and me.

Then I see me, my eyes full of lust for something.

My fangs wide.

That was when I woke.

Once again, i felt sweat drizzling down my skin. My fangs were bigger, somehow, and I was hungry for something. I felt myself bearthing heavily. _Calm down, Cagalli, calm down._ A voice kept repeating in my head, but this hunger wouldn't leave me, and I felt the sweat dripping down across my face and into widely opened mouth. I felt anger, as if in some rage. I needed something now, or else I'd go insane.

I took my hand and at least wiped away the sweat from my face that kept going down into my mouth. Then i paused. For some reason I couildn't look away from my arm, my wrist. No, not that. I started panicking. This isn't normal, this isn't normal. "Why me, why me, oh why me!" I dug my fingers into my head, my eyes closed. "Calm down, Cagalli, calm down before something bad happens again. Calm down." I murmed to myself to stay calm. I wrapped myself in my arms, shaking. "Good girl,Cagalli, Good girl." I was going insane, but it was the only way to get rid ofmy horrid sensation.

I didn't feel any need to cry, since there were no tears to shed. So I just sat there rocking myself in my arms until finally, the fangs were hiden under my lips once again. For some reason, i really needed to look in the mirror right then. I needed to see something.

I leaned my feet over the side of the bed with my slippers. They were cold, but slightly warm from last night. Besides, anything cold would do after having sweated for so much. I felt drained of all the liquid in my body. First, there was the crying which always seems to happen at the most random of times, and then there is the intense sweating in the morning and the blood from the fangs.

I looked in the mirror and my fears were answered. My eyes had changed. Though, not to the normal green, no, i wish. Actually, it turned out to be light blue. Though, a piercing blue that say "get the hell away from here." I hated this. I hated my changing into whatever i was. I hated this so much i felt my heart scream. But I also felt so weak i really didn't care anymore. So what, i have light blue eyes and fangs... great. But then i remembered something really important. What about my meeting with that boy? Whatever his name was. What was he going to think of my random change of eye color? Is he going to ignore it like he did my fangs? Or was he going to question me? And if he did question me, how would I reply?

I shook my head. This was nonsense, i'd just hide it as I did yesterday and hopefully he won't notice it. Hopefully. Besides, i was looking forward to have something normal happening. Around that boy i feel calm, as if everything that was happening didn't matter. I felt safe. Even for such a small amount of time, i felt calm. I know you're thinking I'm crazy, and that this sounds like one of those stories where the mainsomeone instantly knows a person and is willing to risk their own lives for that person after one day of knowing him/her. It's not like that. I just feel safe, that's all.

So i hurried to get ready, nervous and excited at the same time. After all, something good was happening to me for once. Let me say that again, _something good is happing to me for once_. I feel more free to walk and see.

After I was done changing, I gathered my bag of papers and started out the door. It was still early in the morning. At least, for a sunday, to be going out.

The libarary wasn't that far, and I arived in only a few minutes time. As usual, i handed the librarian the card with the topic, and she gave me my number, "1675." Which kind of made me feel as though I were playing yesterday over again. I smiled at the thought of yesterday. Why I was getting so excited, I didn't know. But I kept walking through the isles.

Then, completely out of nowhere, i was greated by a big hand and blue eyes. "Hello! So you come? Wonderful! I was almost wondering whether or not I'd have to spend the day alone with all those books again. Because I really don't expect to have an encounter such as yesterday with anyone else, don't you agree?" I laughed, his laugh joining in melody with mine. "Though, you are quite early today! Couldn't sleep?"

I laughed, though I felt it falter a bit. "Somewhere along those lines, yes. And besides, that's my line! You look like you've been awake all night! Not in a bad way, though, but i mean your eyes look very awake." I shook my head. "You know what I mean." He chuckled and nodded.

"Maybe... I might. Well. Anyways, what are we doing here? We should go back to the books before we waste time like yesterday, after all. Besides, you looked really into the books last time. Finnished fifty in three hours." He whistled. I laughed in reaction, smiling. We walked along the isles, laughing and talking. No one was in the library at this time, so we were free to talk, for once. I felt like I'd known him forever. He always smiled at me with his 'not so serious' eyes. As if lifewas just there to live, whether it would last forever or not. It was just there to enjoy, while it was there. Though, i noticed a smile hint of sadness in his laugh and in his eyes. I ignored it and before i knew it, we were there.

"Wow! You organized the books!" My expresion must've been hilarious, because he burst out laughing. I frowned at him, "You really have been here long." I smiled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oww!" he faked, "that hurt!" I smirked.

"Ha! You deserved it. You have _no _right to scare me like this..." He smiled and patted my head.

"Welcome to my world, little miss, welcome welcome. Oh," he turned around in one smooth motion, "Now I remember, I haven't asked your name yet, have I? My names is Andrew. You?" I looked at him, faking a suspicious look.

"Hmm.. don't know if I should trust you, _Andrew_, you really do come up with surprises!" He went on his knees, grinning widely, and said,

"Please! I Beg you, oh Miss! Please!" I laughed, and scowled at him.

"Alright. On one condition." He looked at me suspiciously, as if getitng reading to take a blow. "Let me call you Andy?" He slammed his hand to his heart, faking angony and lay down faking death. I laughed, "Guess that's a yes?" He smiled and pulled me by my hand to lay next to him.

"Yes, Your majesty. Now, our bet?" I blushed, and looked at the ceiling. He was staring at me again. Maybe it was the weird cloak I was wearing. Though, i was very grateful for that. At least now he didn't see my fangs and my horrible eyes.

I nodded. "Of course, Andy. My name is Cagalli." He was silent. I looked over to see his reaction, and saw his eyes were calm, and he was smiling.

Suddenly, he stood and began walking back and forth. "Cagalli, Cegalli, Cogalli, Cugalli, Cagalli." I scowled at him, but before i could say anything he stopped next to me and looked down at me. "I like that name. Cagalli. It sounds like my favourite flower."

I frowned thoughfully at him, my smile itching up. "There's no such thing as a 'Cagalli' flower." He grinned and sat crosslegged next to me.

"Of course, you're Cagalli. See? She does exist! And i have proof!" He lifted my hand, took out a think feather and an ink bottle. He dipped the feather and wrote something on my hand. He seemed intent on writing every word. I scowled at him, and he noticed my sudden movement. When he saw my expression, he chuckled., speaking gently"Almost done. Stop moving." I obeyed and waited. Finally, he let go of my hand. On it, it said, _"Cagalli Swan, discovered in June 1676." _I looked over at him suspiciously. He smiled and winked. "And what a pretty flower that someone had discovered." I shook my head and sighed.

"A pretty flower with many horrible secrets." I didn't look at him, because I could feel his expression had changed. He must think I'm so weird right now.

Though, i felt strong warm hands wrap around me. My eyes were wide for a moment, until i realized his gentleness so as not to hurt me. I held him back. And I quote, _I felt safe_. Then he said, in the most gentle tone ever, "Don't say that. What's wrong? You seem upset about something very horrible. You can tell me if you want to, i won't mind." Of course, I coudln't tell him. I didn't want to burden him with me. I was such a horrible burden to cary. It'd be better for me to let him think things were alright. But first, let me recollect myself.

"I'm alright. Thank you." I said finally, and sat up. He smiled at me and said,

"I wasn't lying about the Cagalli flower looking so beautiful. It's true." I flushed red, and he must've noticed cause he chuckled.

Though, when i stood, I had the strangest feeling, maybe I bit my mouth. My mouth. Fangs.

I looked around me nervously and saw that my mouth was bleeding again, and my fangs wre pulsing. Andy noticed my hesitation and said something that I couldn't hear properly. Suddenly, I was thirsting something again. My vains were beating faster and faster. Something was making me deadly thirsty. And that something was close. I began to lose track of thought, and my mind searched frantically for some reason, some question, something to keep me sane. I felt myself slipping away.

Then, suddenly, I felt a weight drop from my head.

I dont know how I did this, because it obviously wasn't my mind doing it, but my head spun around as fast as lightning as though through instink. Maybe it was. Not very hard to believe, after all that's happened to me so far. I saw his face. every detail, inch, shade of color. My eyes stared so strongly at him that they looked _through_ him. Don't ask me how that happened. I don't know anything. Though, what I was looking at wasn't through just flesh, but as if I were looking into his soul.

I saw another image. It was Andy, but somewhat different. Maybe... a little less mature? Something about his face in this image makes him look niave a little. I watched him as he walked forward into some kind of dark alley, and suddenly he was on the ground, his eyes wide. Someone was there with him. Someone threatning. Flip Another image. This was of him, older, looking down at something. It looked like writing, but I couldn't quite see what it was. He seemed to be in a dark room lit by a little candle for faint light.

In the corner of the paper was written, _Written to you by Captain Andrew Watson, 1656._ Then it stopped, the images dissapeared, and I began to feel my body again. I cleared my vision to find myself in Andy's lap. I heard muffled breaths coming from him and noticed we were on the ground now, and Andy was clutching tightly to me. Tears were running down his cheaks. "Andy? Andy, what's wrong? Andy...?" He shook his head, kissing me on my head.

"Shh. Give me a second to gather myself." I nodded and closed my eyes, listening to his breath slowly even. Finally, he held me out at arms's length. "For a second there, you brought my memories back, didn't you? You were looking at my memories, weren't you?" I sat, confused. My mind was dazed and for some reason I really didn't want to remember what had happened then. "That explains enough." He looked me in the eyes and whispered something, "What just happened?" I shook my head,

"I don't know. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Something's wrong. I'm so horrible, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He held me, and right away I sensed there was something different about him.

I packed my books for the day, since i really didn't get a chance to read. I waved at him as I left. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." He winked. I smiled, waving one last time.

I had a dream that night. It was with that red eyed Athrun again. Though, i don't remember much of what had happened. But i knew for sure, after that day i hjaven't seen him for two weeks. It feels lonely in that library without him, and i don't know why he left, but he did and I guess I should put those kinds of things behind me. I thought thwas was just necesary. At least, until then.

* * *

I had another dream that night. I was looking through my own eyes this time, so no mysteries to solve. I gazed around me, and froze. This place seemed so familiar yet not. Then an image flashed past my mind. Someone was coming my way, i could hear the footsteps. So I ignored the image, which had not yet even entered my mind, and set it aside to listen to the steps nearing me. 

It wasn't much of a shock when I finally saw who it was, i had expected him, after all. "Athrun." He stared at me with his blood red eyes and growled. Though frusterated, he ignored me and walked past to sit in his chair. "Athrun, where are we?"

"Oh? You do not know? Fool." He opened a wooden drawr and took out a book hidden towards the back, leaving me silent. Though I couldn't give into him so easily. I knew how Athrun was, he always did that when he wanted to hide something from me. Even though he had those blood red eyes and shoulder length hair, he was still Athrun somewhere inside there.

"Athrun, I'm not falling for that. Where are we? Most importantly, how can this place look familiar to me?" He continued flipping the pages, reading, then flipping yet another page. I looked at the book he was reading, it was ancient! I didn't even know these books still existed! Yet, I looked more carefully and noticed the book was bran new. If i ever mentioned anything about things not being able to get worse, i must've been drunk at the time because it just had.

"Stop staring at me, you're taking away my focus. Now leave, i've had enough of you." He frowned when I didn't look away and finally looked at me and not the book. He closed it and held it by its spine in his hands, just like they were held back in the1600's. "now look, you, I'm not going to give you any answers just because you sit here and beg you. For the last time, I am NOT Athrun Zala anymore. How can you not get that? He's dead. You saw him die, bloody woman!" My eyes were heating up to the blue I knew to be my true eyes. Though, my face trembled. He knew this to be my weakness, so he was using me. I shouldn't give in. He's hiding things from me.

"Yes you are! Athrun is still alive in you and you're just too stubborn to admit it! And he is not dead, you are in his very body!" He slammed the book on the table next to him and stood. I could feel his glare run through my flech and to my bones. It was a glare that would've sent me running through the wall for safety, if it weren't that he was who he was. I couldn't cowar in front of Athrun. I loved him too much for that. Even ifhe beat me till i bled to death, i wouldn't give in. Love does that to you.

"This is not his body anymore! The Athrun in your little fantasy dream was just as fake as was the scene. You know that, yet you try to ignore it! Believe what your eyes see, little girl, because it is real! 'I' am real! Athrun was real, yes, but he is dead, gone forever! How can't you except that? You killed him with your words!" He grabbed me be my hair and looked me strait in the eyes. "I do not help those that coward from truth. And it will stay as that."

I was crying now. I'm weak, it's only natural for me to cry. And I was sad. I really couldn't help it. These tears seemed as natural as humans breathing air. I cried alone, ridding myself of all the horrible things that had happened to me in this short life. The war, Kira, Athrun, Lacus... everyone. I missed them. I really missed them. I muttered to myself under my breath, 'where are you? Athrun, why did you leave me? Where are you?' The young man let go of my hair and sat down in his chair again, apearently waiting for my thoughts to pass. I didn't really notice, but only felt though annoying locks of mine slide across my face as I hid my eyes behind my trembling hands.

Finally, after what seemed quite a while, I had calmed down and felt quite ashamed. I stood. "What is your name?" I asked, he looked up and for the first time there was confusion in his expression.

"That is not for you to know, fool." Guess that wouldn't last long, after all. "I am not your guardian angel, and so i do not have to answer all of your filthy little questions."

I was right back where I started. "Then where in damned hell are we! You have the answer, and I know it! Don't look away from me whenever I talk to you! I need answers, and you're the only one that can grant that! Now, let me ask one more time, where are we?" He sighed, and stood to look me in the eyes.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, little girl. As I said, 'it has begun.' Not a war, no. Nothing like that. What has begun is the end of the world. The end to this endless earth. No, the end of _time_. And you cannot stop it." he paused to look at the cover of the book, running his fingers over the spine. It lay on the table next to him, and he side glanced at it as he spoke. "You ask where we are? We are in the past, the place where your great...great...great...great...great...and so on grandmother was born. You, girl, are what they call the "light vampire." You are the only balance to that of vampires of the night, real vampires. And guess what I am?"

I knew what he was. It was obvious. I stared at him with piercing blue eyes. "You are a real Vampire, are you not?" He chuckled under his breath, throwing the book on the bed behind me.

"Very smart. Very, very smart little girl. Yes, I am Vampire, balance to the Light Vampire. I see you've been studying lately. Good. But that still doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to suddenly smile on you and forgive you all your little troubles. Oh no, not like that at all. First, you'll have to awaken. After that, we shall talk." He was walking back and forht as he spoke, his back strait and his arms and hands gracefull as he desdribed to me everything. Suddenly, I didn't feel like I was with Athrun at all. This was someone else. This was Vampire. (I'm calling him vampire because I still do not know his name.)

"How will i awaken? Is there some kind of key to making myself see? Some kind of ceremony I'd have to perform?"

Heshook his head. "You do ask a lot of questions for one your age. And no, it is quite simple, really. All you have to do is drink the blood of that curly haired boy whom you so dearly care for. He is the key to you finding out all about yourself. you've already passed the first stage, your fangs. Next, will come more things that even I do not know of. What will happen to you? I do not know. But you will make it back, if you transform, that is." He smirked at my expression.

I couldn't breath, and felt as if someone was grabbing onto my neck and slowly pulling me down to hell. My hands snatch my head and pulkled my hair. "No... not Andrew. You're insane! Not Andrew! No, of all people!" My eyes were staring at the wall behind him, not really focusing on anything, and before I knew it I was on my knees, my eyes unblinking.

"Well, it's your choice. You have to awaken soon, and the only way to do that is to drink his blood. In might be a little painful for him, but he'll be reborn. You see, during the process you'll inject him was the nastiest poison on earth. He will scream, but all you will hear is his blood beating. But he'll be happy. After all, what kind of human wouldn't wish for immotaility?" He seemed slightly sad as he said that last part. As if that line meant more to him than I knew. I stood up again and looked at him with dark eyes, not really showing emotion. Though, is not caring an emotion?

I nodded and bowed slightly, with my eyes locked on his. "We'll see." He nodded, and then he was gone.

The dream was over.

* * *

For the first time since all this has happened, I woke up calmly. No sweat, no tears, no blood... just calm. I looked at the room around me. It was my childhood home. images of my father slipped past me. Father. 

I took it slowly as I got ready. After all, who rushes to kill their friend? No worse, poison thier friend and curse them with immortality? What kind of person would do that? I smiled sadly. How ironic. I would. What would happen to me if I did this? Would I lose myself completely like that day with Andrew two weeks ago? Would I ever think of Athrun again? Will 'Cagalli' cease to exist?

In that case, I might as wellpack. I wouldn't want to leave this house a mess for the next person who might want to buy this place. No, not _this place_. It was more than that. Who wouldn't love their childhood home? I set down my bag, in the middle of packing and walked out of my room slowly observing all the details around me. All the memories slipped past my grasp. I walked through the halway, my arms crossed for warmth. The place really was quiet, now. Every step i took echoed across and back at me. I closed my eyes and pictured what it was like before the war.

Maids running back and forth, giving each other passed on instructions. _"Oh, Miss. Cagalli!"_ They would say,smiling.My favourite was Emily. She was one of the youngest maids there and was always there to laugh and play with me whenver I would wake. Emily had golden locks that always seemed to shine in the sun. Though, emily was only training to be amaid, and our playing days didn't last.In fact, one by one the nurses were replaced, none of them ever carying a true smile like Emily had.

After the war started, even these maids were dissapearing to go and join their families.Every morning I would wake and it would become quieter, quieter, and quieter. Until finally,even I had left this empty house. Father sent me away to train to be a princess. Though, I felt weak through the teachings. That's when I ranaway to war.Now I am back, and it's quieter thanever.

Iopened my eyes and as I looked at the oldrocking chair, the picture frames, the couches... My memories slip away to that time.My memroies, that would dissapear soon.

What kind of life am I leading?

I walked back upstairs, too tired to even care anymore. It didn't take long to finnish packing. I stored all the bags insane the closet to keep itout of the way. Walking down the stairs I remembered my father smiling up at me whenI had first started to walk the stairs. Though it slipped away and I rushed along again.

I walked to the library this time, trying my hardest tosmile to those who smiled at me. Though my mouth felt tired. Icouldn't smile, and just ignored them. It was a warm summer day, though it was morning and a little chilly. The leaves on the trees swished back and forth, the sun shining on seperate parts. Someone whistled gently to the side. I looked over and saw it was a guy about my age, and he was smiling. He waved over, blowing a kiss towards me. I couldn't help but smile and wave back. Of course, it was Andrew. I walked over and hugged him. "Hello Andy."

He smiled and held me out at arm's length, "Long time no see! You looked a little distracted though, i thought to wake you up." I smiled, my laugh guarded. How can you laugh in front of the person you're going to kill? How horrible am I? "Though, anyways, I have a gift for you!" As he reached for something in his pocket he kept talking. "I'm so sorry for not being at the library so long. Didn't mean to make you anxious. But I hope you like what I've made for you." He held out a small gift wrapped in a yellow bow, the color of my hair."Don't just stare at it, open it! I want to see if you like it!" I smiled, opening the little ribbon.

I froze. My eyes opened wide. There, inside the little packadge, was a pure gold statue of me. And around the statue's fragile little neck a necklace made of a thousand tiny little diamonds, sparkling in the sun. I gazed at the figure of me, and saw its every detail. My eyes shown their the statue, so lifelike. Everyhair on my head swayed on the statue. I saw the little hands. Though most importantly, I saw my smile. And in my smile, my fangs. I heard him chuckle, "But I'm sure the real you looks much more lively than a statue. Cagalli, you should see your face." he was laughing.

Tears dripped out my eyes. guilt washed through my entire body, threatening to engulph me. I fell to my knees from the shock of the feeling. "Thank you. Oh god, thank you so much! I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this kind of thing. Oh, Andy. I don't deserve this." I felt fingers lift my chin, and found myself staring up at a beautiful boy.

"You deserve this more than anything, Cagalli. Please accept my gift. I worked hard on it for you to be happy, not for you to cry." He smiled sadly. "Besides, how else was I going to say goodbye to you? My little Cagalli flower. I love you." He gently held my face and moved forward to kiss my softly on the lips and pulled back softly. my heart ripped and I held on tightly to him, crying on his shoulder.

"How did you know? Dear god, how did you know?" He shook his head. And smiled at me.

"I've known for seven hundred and fourty seven years, Cagalli. I'm only too glad that you are the one who will finally rid me of this curse. This life. Thank you." I shook my head in his shoulder.

"Why me? Why didn't they pick someone stronger than me to do this? I'm not right for this. I don't want to kill you! You can't make me do this. Andrew, please, isn't there another way? I don't want to loose you too. I've already lost Athrun, please don't leave me too." He sqeauzed my hand.

"I want to be free, Cagalli, My heart is tired. I've lived through many wars, and my heart is tired. So many people havedied I cannot count.Will you do the honors of freeing me from this nightmare? Rid this curse that I've carried for centuaries?Please? I beg you, Cagalli, let me be free?" Tears dripped from his eyes onto my head. I imagined the horrors he'd been through, and felt a pang of sympathy for this poorsoul. He might've looked eighteen, but he was much older and wiser than that.

"Don't say it like that. You know what it's like to get killed by a vampire. When I feed, I won't even know you exist. All I will see in you is lunch, and I won't be able to hear your screams, just your blood pulsing. Do you know how horrible that is? I won't care for your pain, until once I am done, and you are dead. Listen to the reality, who would want such a horrible thing!"

He answered softly, decided. "I've had more than enough years to make this decision, Cagalli. I admit, at first I understood what kind of pain that must be and tried to ignore it. But no more. The time has come, and I will be more than happy to pass on to heaven." He held my hands out in front of me, his head onmy left side. We both stared at my hands. He gentley stroked my fingers. "And I do not care whether or not you will be aware, because I will always remember you as you are now. You must know, both of us will be changed in this transformation. Before my death, i will completely forget who I am. You will too. Though, for only a period of time. You will gain your thoughts again after. Do not worry." I felt more and more tears drip from his face. "I will miss your laugh, your eyes, and your hands. And I will never forget you, Cagalli. After all, I was the one that discovered the Cagalli flower so many years ago."

I smiled. It made sense. "What did I look like then?"

He shook his head. "That is for you to find out." and I felt him stand up.

It has begun, and we were ready.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

_"I will miss your laugh, your eyes, and your hands. And I will never forget you, Cagalli. After all, I was the one that discovered the Cagalli flower so many years ago."_

_I smiled. It made sense. "What did I look like then?"_

_He shook his head. "That is for you to find out." and I felt him stand up._

_It has begun, and we were ready. _

_

* * *

_

Thoughts.

_I hear a voice._

_It's calling to me, and i can't stop it_

_there's someone inside me._

_What do i do?_

_I remember this voice. _

**You've seen images, girl, and they will soon come true.**

**Do not ignore them, **

**they do not lie.**

_What is this voice? _

_I don't know_

_But it keeps telling me this._

**_"..they will soon come true."_**

_What will come true?_

_What images? _

_My dreams?_

_I am not aware of what I am doing, _

_where I am going_

_but this place looks somewhat familiar._

_A dream?_

**No, not a dream.**

_I feel arms wrapped around me at every step I take._

_But i cannot see_

_and my fangs are pulsing,_

_my hunger is growing._

_All i know is that it's almost time._

_For what?_

_Then my body stops moving,_

_and the voice speaks one last time. _

**Feed, little girl, you are hungry.**

**Feed. **

It has begun,

we are ready.

...or are we?

* * *

Suddenly, quite strangely, thoughts falshed back into my mind. I searched deep within my memory. There _had_ to be something to explain this. There...wait. My mind clicked, and it all came back to me. 

"I'm having a dream / _Is it really a dream?_ Everything's dark,_/ No it's not, i'm just blinded. _Shaded. I feel very lonely with each step/ _No, this can't be right. _Though, I keep going. I have to find the meaning to this dream/ _It's almost clear. _Somehow. I feel a presence nearby/ I_'m no feeling a presense, someone else is feeling it for me. _But it feels faint. As if, the presence is not here but somehow is. Somewhere. I glance around, a little more nervously now. Then I notice something. I'm seeing something, as if through someone else's eyes.Who's, I don't know./ _Andy? _But I noticed that these lonely steps I take are not mine. /_I can't hear my own steps, something's wrong. _They're slower than mine, As if whoever is stepping does not feel the need to care for time. As if time does not exist, Endless time./ _Only through my mind. _Then I freeze in my thoughts./ _My thoughts are not clear. _Something is happening to this person, Conflicting emotions run through the person and me./ _It's my fault... _Then I see me, my eyes full of lust for something.

"My fangs wide."

**"I AM NOT READY!"** I shout. My vison became clearer, my head ached with the lust unsatisfied, but it slowly started to fade. "I'm not... ready..." I weeped, my eyes closed. The dream made sense. It was sent as a warning. I shook with the shock of it. My fangs were clearly visible, sucking at my bloody mouth. Suddenly, i felt arms around me, and tears slid through my eyes onto his warm face. I clung to him for life. "I'm sorry..." I sobbed, holding him tight. "I failed you. I'm sorry!"

Andy held me at arm's length, and reached down for a napkin to wipe the tears from my eyes.

He smiled, though his face pained with worry. "Cagalli? Cagalli, sweet, are you alright? Hold on there, Cagalli, hold on." I noticed that i was losing a lot of blood. "It's alright. Don't cry, Cagalli. Please. Don't cry." I noticed how weak and miserable I must look to him, and tried to regain myself. Though, i felt his tight grip around me and looked up at him, searching for his face.

"Andy..." I tried to calm my still lustfull voice. I was obviously still thirsty, and him being so close made it worse. But I needed his comfort more than anything, and tried to hold my fangs to myself. My eyes started to blur again, and gripped on tighter to him. I needed to hold onto reality, i knew i wouldn't be able to stop my thirst next time.

"Please, Cagalli, feed on me. You're going to kill yourself at this rate. My life is used up. I don't care anymore, Cagalli, please." I watched him open his sleve and expose his arm. My eyes flashed greedily to the arm, and the pulsing veins were all too visible. I could hear his heart beat on and on, and for a moment, i could see the blood beneath his skin. _Yes_, i thought, _come on, Cagalli, only a little bit. _I moved forward in an instant and my teath dug into his arm greedily. Andy winced, but that was the least of my problems. _So much blood...a little more wouldn't hurt._ I could feel a voice in my head, becoming more and more urgent, but i ignored it.

Andy was starting to get scared, but when he finally noticed what i was intending, he calmed himself and stroked my hair. His eyes were closed and he was humming something to himself to distract the pain. When i found myself staring at him, i slowly pulled my fangs out of his arm and looked at him. I rested my head on his arm, and couldn't take my eyes from him. He noticed that i'd stopped, and smiled sheepishly down at me. It was amazing how he could put all the pain aside and smile at me. When tears started dripping out of my eyes, he gentley wiped them off with the back of his fingers.

He looked so happy sitting there, looking at me, that i blushed.

"Your eyes are very beautiful right now, you know. Makes me feel in love all over again." I was sure my face went scarlet, because i felt my face were about to burn into a thousand tiny peices. But, i smiled at him, a little puzzled.

"My eyes? How so?" He looked in thought for a moment, as if searching for the right words, but then he continued.

"I think... that it might have something to do with your thirst being calmed. Right now, your eyes are a sweet scarlet." he paused for a moment, and chuckled. "it matches your face right now, i see." instead of laughing, i made an annoyed face. It only served to make him laugh harder.

"My thirst, hmm?" I laughed a humorless laugh, and hugged my arms close to myself. "How horrible, this thirst. How completely selfish. Since when was I like this? Since when was my life doomed to this hell? When? _Why?_" Andy only continued stroking my hair in comfort, his head resting on the wall behind him. I noticed i was crying again when i felt gentle fingers on my face. "Thanks." I mumbled. He kissed me on my forehead and smiled for my sake.

"You're very welcome." I tried my hardest to stay awake, but after he started humming again, at some time i must've fallen asleep to his lullaby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke with a yawn, not really knowing what to expect. Though, it smelled of guy. That startled me for a bit, but then a thought struck. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and asked, "Athrun?" There was no answer, and my eyes wouldn't wake up obediently. I sighed. Though, what would i be doing at Athrun's house? I blushed. That can't be right.

I tried to think about the previous night. Nothing came to mind. I thought deeper, but I had no memory of every even getting near a bed. Still in a daze, i heard foot steps from upstairs. _So, Athrun has stairs. Alright, that makes sense. I think. _I got out of my warm bed, and noticed that, oddly, i was wearing something else. I never remembered _changing_ either.

As quiet as possible, i got out of bed, and noticed that there were wood floors. I sighed, but put that aside. It wasn't _that_ cold. Though, I slightly winced when my feet adjusted to the cold ground. I took a few steps, walking up to the door. I peaked out into the hall, and noticed there was no one there. It was shady, other than the sun shining from upstairs. I guessed that Athrun had a balcony then _too_. Silently, a little guilty but excited with my sneaking, i walked towards the stairs, and started one step at a time. I winced when the stairs slitely creaked. I cursed Athrun for not taking care of his home better, but let it go.

When i finally reached the top of the stairs, i stopped. There, staring out at the view, was Andy. I sighed, but smiled at the same time. Of course it was Andy. Sweet, wonderful Andy.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, and seemed to be wearing sweat pants. I stared in awe at his figure. He looked right out of a movie scene. I noticed, after a while of staring at him, that his right arm had a big scar on it where i had bit him. I continued looking at him. His arms looked more muscular than i'd noticed before, and i could see some viens line his arm. My heart began picking up pace, and i realized that it was my thirst acting up. Though, it wasn't urgent. I knew that. It was just a feeling that in knew was there, lingering.

When i moaned at myself for even letting myself think of it, Andy turned around to look at me, puzzled. But then he chuckled and held out a hand for me. I took one and he pulled me into an embrace. "Hey...get some sleep?" He asked, one hand holding my face to his chest, the other around my waist. I sighed, hugging him back.

"Yes. More than enough. Though, i was a little confused this morning when i woke in your house." He nodded at the subject, and let me free, still swining my hands in front of him.

"Yeah, about that." He smiled, cautiously continuing. "Well, after you'd fallen asleep on my lap last night, i knew i had to take you home. Though, when i noticed the condition your clothes were in, I knew i had to do something about it. Emily's a friend of mine, and i decided to head over to her house and let her take care of you enough so you'd look in better condition. She was a little resistant when i said i'd take you back to my house, but i explained to her that you've been having some problems lately. That you might need me. So, she let me off alright. Though, she wants to hear from you as soon as possible, to make sure things turned out ok."

I smiled at him, raising my eye brows. So, Emily was his friend? I wondered what Emily might look like. Of course, he'd never mentioned her before, so i was next to clueless. I felt a twinge of envy when the thought came over my mind that Andy must've known Emily longer than he'd known me. Andy noticed my tensed up self, because he looked down at me with worry. "So," I began, my tone sarcastic. "Who's this Emily?" He nodded, relef washed over his face.

"Emily? She's like my twin sister. We met when i moved here, about ten years ago. She's very bright, but sometimes a little pushy." He chuckled to himself, and went on. "For a second there, i thought you were worried about something more serious. As in, holding back your thirst again. Emily's sweet, but i'd never think of her like that." I smiled to myself, but then noticed that he was looking at me teasingly. "Also, i didn't think you were one to get jealous so easily over something like that." That did it. I blushed, looking up at his eyes. He seemedd to chuckle for a moment but when he stopped, he stared at me lovingly.

His face went serious as he kept gazing at me. He seemed to be debating over something. I looked up at him questionably. But then he seemed to let the thought pass, and kissed me on the forehead. "You need to get some sleep, my sweet, your eyes are still drooping." I noticed that he was right, but was resistant to letting him go. His arms were really comforting. For some reason, i couldn't help but have an image of Athrun slip through my mind.

"I guess... i may be a little tired." I agreed. he smiled, and lifted me from off the ground, holding me in a bridal hold.

"Alright. Sooner the better. I have a long day planned for us. A celebration, you might say." i nodded into his shoulder. Softly, gently, he began humming his little lullaby and in moments, i fell fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THis time, when my eyes blinked open, i noticed that I was still in the same house. Though, what really got me was that... i was still normal. My fangs weren't feasting on blood as it usually did during the nights. I smiled at my mini fangs. At least, it was almost normal. I got up from the bed, and headed out into the hall, in search for the washroom. I could smell eggs and bacon roasting from the kitchen just down the hall to the left. So, noticing that, i knew that the washroom had to be to my right.

And, of course, it was. I turned to look in the mirror. It was kind of a sad sight. there seemed to be no _Cagalli_ in the face that was staring back at me. My eyes were a deep shade of rouge, looking to know more than they deserved. They seemed... tired.

I smiled sourly at the thought. I _was_ tired. But, i guess, it didn't make it so i could complain about any of this. I'd already put someone else other than myself in this mess.

Carried away with my thoughts, i forgot to notice my hair. It seemed to have grown wavy since the whole ordeal. Soft, wavy locks of gold. They went all the way up to my shoulder, and stopped. I looked...older. Yes. I looked at least twenty. I wondered when my next birthday was. It all seemed a mystery to me.

Softly, sweetly, I felt arms slide around my waist. Andy placed his head on my shoulder, and stared into the mirror with me. I looked at him, confused. But he seemed serious, so i tried not to ruin his ego.

"See? I was right. You look as sweet as an angel." I wanted to laugh at his joke, but realized he was still serious, thinking about something.

I playfully took some of his fingers, and stared at his big hands. I compared them to my own, and smiled. "Well, you could say that, but i _feel_ as fragile as an angel as well. Look at the difference between us!" Andy chuckled, and i felt it vibrate agianst my back. He looked down at thee hands i was comparing, and took hold of my hand in his palm.

"I think it's sweet," he said, warming up my cold hands with his warm hands. "Besides, i'm glad they're not the same size. That would mean either i'm quite unfit and skinny for a guy my size, or you're a bit _too_ muscely. Imagine that..." He stared at me with mockingly wide eyes. "Please don't attempt something like that." He said. I laughed, and slapped him on the shoulder just hard enough for him to say "ow." But, he seemed to not want to let go.

I looked at him questioningly. "What?" he asked. "Is it wrong for me to stare at you like this?" I shook my head, and he kissed me on the back of my head. "Then let me." He teased. It reminded me of Athrun, how he used to take my weaknesses an tease me about it. Only when we were ever alone, though, because he never really meant any harm. I frowned at him, making him look puzzled.

"I'm hungry," i admitted, and he just laughed, pulling me behind him with one hand.

"Alright, my sweet, i've got some food cooking at this very moment. Just a few more steps and... wallah! Breakfast is served." I stared down at all the delicious found, and half smiled. Though, i paused when i thought came across.

"Do... Vampires eat?" I asked. Andy looked up and noticed i was worried.

"Naw, you're not a full vampire yet. Don't you worry about that. Full Vampires only get hungry when they're thirsty." That made sense. Blood is a Vampire's food. I sighed, and sat down in my own chair next to where he sat.

At breakfast, we spoke about everything we were going to do that day. Andy looked extra excited, and couldn't seem to wait. He told me all the details of what we were going to do. Though, what really stuck t me was the idea that we were going to a P.N.E. I couldn't believe my ears. Since when was there a P.N.E in the middle of war?

"Oh, that." He explained, his fork resting on his plate. "well, this is a more... private P.N.E, you might say. It's underground, but don't you worry! We'll stil have plenty of fun just as well. I know lots of people there, especially since i was one of the people who discovered the place. This is going to be our first test today, and i'm sure you'll love it!" I smiled along with him. Maybe i just might enjoy a little free time.

I noticed, after a while, that his eyes seemed to be studdying me. I reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks." I said, smiling at him. This seemed to cheer him up.

After breakfast, we took care of the dishes and i listened to Andy going on and on about his discovery. He said that it had been built many many years before, and the fact that it was still standing in the first place was really a mystery. Him in and group were planning on making it so that people who needed safety could feel free to stay in the place and not be found. "Maybe," he said, "we'd finally be able to help keep this war steady, if not end it completely." I nodded, reading the solemness of his face. It always seemed to be hiding something.

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's really good natured of you guys to do this. Really. I think... i'd like to help you with that, in what ever way you need it. You know... it sometimes makes me cry when i think that the war wil last for as long as three generations to come. Even though it may be calmed right now, i know that this night mare won't so easily fade." I realized that i'd continued on talking for quite a bit, and looked up to see that the kitchen was done. "Ah. There we go." I said, taking off my kitchen mits. "All clean."

Andy smiled from where he sat. "Yeah, but you know... it's usually easier doing only _my_ dishes, and not yours as well." I glared over at him, and he chuckled. "So you'd better behave,. little miss, if you want to stay here for much longer. I might just tire of you." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You, tire of me? As if. What _I'm _more worried about is my tiring of _you. _I mean, honestly." He laughed and looked at me teasingly.

"Oh really? Hardly. I'm just being.. caustious, you see. You're more fragile than you might think yourself to be." I sighed.

"Oh really? Well, Mr. thousand year old man, you're the one looking right into the eyes of a future vampire. So don't test yourself." He laughed, and kissed my cheak on his way out.

It was when he finally left the room that my dream flashed back to me. I froze in place, my mouth already watering with the thought. A dream, you say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mouth awater,_

**Eyes agazing,**

_I search for the one out making._

_Is it me, or is it you?_

_Who kisses on this night so blue._

_Fated meetings, _

**destined endings,**

_broken 'ginings. _

**Heart distant,**

_Voice vibrant,_

**Ears resistant.**

_Can you hear me,_

_will you see me?_

_Standing here,_

_in front of you. _

_Forgiving hearts,_

_bran new start._

_Forever loving,_

_forever apart._

_Me and you_

_You and me _

_Finally, _

_I'm glad you see._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When i finished writing down what i remembered of my dream, I sighed and looked over it. _I must be silly_, i thought to myself_, how does this make any sense?_ I shook my head, but placed the note inside the jacket pocket of Emily's jacket, which she was nice enough to lend me.

"You ready?" Andy called, waiting in the hallway. I called to tell him I'd be right over, and he smiled and told me he'd be waiting outside.

For some reason, I don't know what, but when I climbed into the front seat of the car, I had a horrible feeling. I held on tight to myself, going back and forth. It was only when I started crying that Andy noticed and turned the car over. He looked at me worriedly. "Calli, sweaty, what's wrong?" He asked, putting me on his lap. I couldn't stop shaking. I've had this feeling before, yet never so intense. Andy lifted the hair away from my eyes, and paused for a moment. "Ah. I see. You're thirsty, baby? No, don't cry. It's quite alright. You shouldn't hide things like this, you know. You might just get yourself hurt."

I couldn't help but continue shaking. All that seemed to go through my head was that Andy's arm really was delicious the last time i had a taste. And when ever _that_ came to mind, it made me shake all the harder. _Andy's not a toy! How can i think like this!_ Though, to my surprise, Andy went right to it. He took off his jacket and exposed his arm once again. _Damnit, Andy, its hard enough resisting **without** you being so willing._ I shock my head and put my tongue out in disgust. He looked shocked.

"What now? I washed myself twice over this morning. Or have you become picky?" I shook my head and held his face in an iron grip.

"Are you insane? Do you _want _me to drink all of your blood? Cause that _does_ make you quite insane!" Andy chuckled, but nodded. I noticed his face was still in between my hands, and made a move to take them away. Though, his hands only served to overlap mine. He stared up at me solemnly. Then, as if having decided something, he spoke.

"I really do miss your scarlet eyes. You look so... sad with brown eyes...but," He added, moving an inch away from my mouth. "maybe I could convince you to take my blood in quite a different manner." I was about to protest, but he was quick to move and in a mere instant his mouth was over mine. I stood there, breathless. He held the back of my head, holding me there. Finally, I couldn't help myself but wrap my arms around his neck to kiss him back in kind. He seemed pleased.

Our kiss grew deeper, and I began to feel my head spinning. Though, Andy made sure to keep my head in place. He pushed me down on the seat of the car, and moved to go on top of me.

Then, I began tasting something. I tried to ignore it as Andy began making room blindly through the car. He took hold of my shoulders, and moved me to the end of the car seat, so there'd be room for him. Then, he moved forward onto me and began kissing me on my neck. I began smelling an all too familiar iron liquid dripping from his mouth where ever he kissed me. Suddenly, out of a thundering shock, I pushed him off me, making him tumble out of the car.

Still breathless, I sat up and felt that, reporting for duty, my fangs had come out to collect the iron liquid. When I finally regained my senses, I realized that Andy had just been pushed where sun don't shine and he wasn't making a move to stand up. I quickly got up and moved to look outside the car.

And, there he was, sprawled up in a ball, crying out his curses over and over again in pain.

I felt insanely guilty, staring at him like that. Quickly, i bent out of the car and went to sit down beside him. Of course, he didn't notice me, since he was too distracted. I took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. He moaned in pain, but tried his best to open his eyes. "Hey." he managed, squeezing my hand back in approval. "Didn't mean for that to get carried away." I saw him slowly calm down and stop shaking. "I really hope that didn't offend you in any way..."

I shook my head, and he smiled through the still lasting pain. "Not at all." I finally said. He blushed. When I noticed, I blushed as well. After a few moments of staring at each other embarrassed, we both burst out laughing.

"Wow," he managed through our fit of laughter. "You're the second person I've kissed in over a hundred years." Even though he kept on laughing, I noticed his eyes thinking back on his memories. It seemed a little sad. After all, this lovely maiden of his must've died quite a while ago, leaving him behind. That made me wonder. What kind of past did Andy have over the centauries of living? After all, I'd only lived for nineteen years, and I thought I had something strange happening with me.

He noticed my saddened smile and placed a hand on my cheek. "Hey, Cagalli. Don't cry. What's wrong?" I shook my head, putting my hand on his and sniffed through the tears.

"I'm fine." I managed, and smiled. I really was fine. Everything seemed to have calmed down about me. Everything seemed to make so much more sense now that he was here to help me through all this. I still couldn't believe that Andy, being so perfect, would choose a girl like me. Suddenly, a thought came back to mind. "_All you have to do is drink the blood of that curly haired boy whom you so dearly care for. He is the key to you finding out all about yourself. You've already passed the first stage, your fangs. Next, will come more things that even I do not know of. What will happen to you? I do not know. But you will make it back, if you transform, that is._" As if reading my mind, Andy nodded.

"You know… we can't play around like this too much longer. As much as I love being around you like this, things will start happening at some point. And your thirst will only get stronger, Cagalli. I don't want you to suffer like this." I saw the deep, sincere honesty in his eyes. Worry shown through his eyes, so very selfless. Softly, I moved forward toward him and put my head in his lap.

"Don't talk like that," I said, closing my eyes. "There's no need to rush things." He smiled down at me, and moved my locks of hair from my face. Softly, he placed a little kiss on my cheek. We shared a silent understanding, and with that I slowly faded away into another one of my eternal dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is this feeling that runs deep inside me,

Twists its way through me,

And threatens to engulf me?

Why do I treasure these firm,

Gentle,

Sweet hands?

What is this shaking,

Bittersweet moment?

What can I call it?

Can I call it lust? Envy? Hate?

Or is it love?

What do I call this feeling?

A feeling so powerful that I am left breathless?

My eyes close with the utter touch,

My heart beats with that single look.

There is only one thing that could describe this feeling.

Inside and out,

I am in love, completely and utterly satisfied.

My word is 'Satisfaction.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in a very, very long time i woke softly. My eyes were still blurred and dropping, since i had just woken. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, making a move to sit up. I groaned when my back felt strangely stiff. "Oww..." I said, my eyes still half closed. When i rubbed my eyes again, the look came into vision. I noticed that this was the same room that i had woken in the other morning. Meaning, of course, that I was at Andy's house.

"Ok..." I said in confusion to myself, but then i smiled cheerfully and hugged the pillow that was on my lap. "Yay..." I said to myself and giggled. I looked up and noticed that Andy was now in the door way, grinning brightly at me. It looked like he hadn't missed a second of sleep, and was bright as new. Though, unlike me, his face looked wide awake.

"Hello there, Missy." I smiled and pulled my legs up when he came to sit down in front of me on the bed. "Did you get a good sleep?" I yawned, smiling at the same time.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? It's the best sleep i've had in a while, actually." This seemed to please him, and he bent in to push the locks from my face. His lips pressed softly on my forehead, and i closed my eyes and sighed happily. "And i guess i don't have to ask about you. You look as though you just woke from a hundred years of endless sleeping, and are finally awake with all that energy you stored up!"

He chuckled. "Hey, it's not that bad. Besides, I guess i'm a little used to getting no sleep. I've gone through quite a few stages where i've had to stay awake for _days_ at a time." When i only showed to look puzzled, he ruffled my hair and added. "Not to worry, i actually found it quite adventurous, you see. One time, when i was sent with my quad of boys to search on enemy ground, I wasn't able to escape with them, you see. I made them run off ahead of my like a bunch of gorillas." His eyes shown a hit of sadness as he spoke, but i noticed the energy he had in telling me everything that happened.

"So you see, i was left behind locked inside a very powerful force. When one of my men looked back at me with tears in his eyes, i smiled for him and waved him off. After that, I acted quickly, of course. I ran to the nearest building with the lights off, and hid deep in the building. I only later found out that this was the equiptment room. That in itself would be quite dangerous. So, i made myself quite comfortable where i sat, using some of the shirt and pants for blankets. Though, as tired as i was, i couldn't fall asleep for anything.

"Well." He said, looking at me with a sheepish smile. "I guess the rest isn't too important, now is it?"

I stared at him, taken aback. "What! Of course not! I'd love to hear your story! Please, Andy. You can't start telling me something so important to you and stop halfway through just because you think it's not important!" Andy stared at me with wide eyes, but they soon faded into sweet, sad eyes.

"I see. Alright then." He crawled around on the bed, until he was next to me, and under the covers. I noticed he was strangely warm, and moved closer to him for heat. He put his around around my shoulders and helf my hand in his, excamining it gently as he spoke.

"Of course, as dark as the equiptment room was, i could never tell if it was day or night. My senses seemed to dull, and my need to care slowly evaporated. I became empty, stiff. I might as well have been a little pupet waiting to be moved around by little strings that attached along my body.

"I was sixteen then, so i was still just the same as any other person. But i guess my age made it all the more difficult. Whenever i thought of my family back at home, a simple stinge of hope went through me, only to fade just as quickly. How was my family? Ella, with her nursing education? Had she finally been excepted as a nurse? And Mama and Papa? Had the two of them finally realized the situation, and moved away where they could be safe from the war?" Andy paused, and tightened his hand over my mind just slightly. "What about little Thomas? Was his illness cured?

"All those thoughts kept coming up in my mind and each time i wearily tried to overcome them. For my family, i would have to be strong. For their sake, i had to make it through this.

"Days went by, and my thirst began growing stronger and stronger. I began to fear if this little building would serve to be my grave. When i thought like that, i'd go into a ball and start crying in muffled chokes. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be saved like in my dreams. One specific morning when my eyes slowly opened, i woke to find a little girl draped out on top of me, sleeping soundly. She looked merely fourteen years old, and fragile. Though, that didn't occur to me right then. When did this girl get here?

"Quite softly, i poked her and said, 'Hey. What are you doing here? Hello. Wake up. Hey!' I whispered urgently. Of course, after the left urgent whisper, she slowly opened her eyes. I held her in my lap, and when she looked up she realized i was holding her. Quite out of nowhere, she started crying as she wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto me. i blushed, but after a moment, i also moved to give her a hug in kind. She was shaking, and was obviously frightened. imediately worry washed over me, and i held her even more tighter, wrapping shirts aounrd her to keep her as warm as i was able in the cold winter... morning?

"Finally, though, we both remained quiet, and she moved back to take a look at me. She smiled, 'You look just like my older brother.' She said, giggling. 'I'd guess you're about sixteen, right?'

" 'Exactly.' I said, smiling. 'What's your brother's name? More importantly, who're you?' She nodded, making herself comfortable in my lap.

" 'I'm Sarah. And my brother's name is Steven. Though, i call him Steve, and he calls me Sar. It's a little thing between us, i guess.' She seemed to look off into her thoughts." All this while, Andy was softly stroking my head, playing with my hair softly. "Finally, she broke the silence, but only with her quiet words. 'I'm pregnant,' She said, so soft i hardly caught on to it. My eyes widened. Tears began slipping off her serious expression. I couldn't help but hold her closer to me.

" 'I don't want to give birth to a baby that comes from people like this. But...my father has taught me much about life, and i'm not ready to kill this child so easily.' I wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled up at me. 'I was so happy to see that i wasn't the only one stuck here. I'm sorry if that sounds selfish, but i was really relieved. I thought i'd never see a normal person again.'

"I nodded in understanding. I couldn't imagine what those people did to her. Though, her oscasional thundrous shaking made me realize just how scarred this girl was. I smiled for her sake. 'Soon, there's going to be a bombing here.' She said looking at me intently. 'I already have plans to escape from here then. Though, i was wondering if you wanted to join me.' She clutched tightly at my shirt. 'I don't want to go through this again. And i know very well if i go off on my own i might get caught.'

"With a dead serious tone, i answered. 'I will not let you go through this again. Believe me, even if it costs me my own life, i won't let you get hurt like this again.'

"Of course, the bombing came, and we escape together. Both overjoyed to be free. Later on Sarah's tummy began growing larger, and the walking began slowing down. But i, at times, offered to carry her along the sun lit forest. Sarah was an exelent cook, so she always made us meals at night. And i guess everything after that is pretty much blurred in my memory. I'm not sure what happened to that girl. It's kind of sad to think how long ago that was."

Finally, he turned his eyes down at me intently. His gaze locked on me and wouldn't look away. I felt a little embarassed, but noticed he was examining the size of my fangs and the color of my eyes. Though, i didn't make a move to stop him. His worry over me wouldn't heal if i tried to stop him.

Gently, he closed my eye lids and kissed me on both. He whispered in my ears. "Don't ignore your hunger, my sweet. you should be able to trust me by now with this. I already told you to feel free to drink from me." i shook my head and he sighed. "Is it really that hard for you?" He held out his wrist in front of my nose. I wanted to kick him right then and there. But for some reason i couldn't make myself.

"Stop it..." I said, trying my very hardest to ignore the pulsing veins beneath his skin. "I don't want to hurt you." I objected. And when i put my lips tightly together, he opened my lips and took the fangs. Before i knew it, my fangs were already into his skin and sucking the deliscious moisture. My eyes spun around in my head, and i couldn't help but want more. I sucked on his wrist like a greedy little baby. Andy wasn't doing anything to stop me, and stroked my head.

Finally, when i was completely satisfied, i realized that Andy was fast asleep. I licked the blood from my lips and realized that i felt better than ever. I smiled with gratitude down at Andy, and combed my fingers through his slightly long hair. "Thank you..." i said, bending down to kiss him softly on his lips.


	8. Chapter 7

I looked around me and noticed i was back at the same room i was before, quite a few days ago. Of course, the Vampire was there again. He stared at me, amused, but also there was a hint of curiosity in his figure. when he realized i was awake, he smiled at me. Let me say that again, he _smiled._ I stared at him puzzled.

"Hello." He said, still smiling at me. "And how are you this fair morning?" I realized that he was right. It _was _morning. And the only way i knew that was because of this mirror here. There was never a mirror there before, was there? Maybe i was just confused? Or maybe it was the fact that this guy was smiling down at me that seemed curious.

I realized that i was wearing a fairly beautiful dress that spread around me on the ground. I felt out of some kind of book where the princess lies _perfectly_ in wait for what is to happen next. Though, for once, i didn't mind the dress. The air about this Vampire seemed very strange indeed. I still couldn't help but be puzzled. He laughed. _Laughed_. I must be crazy!

"Why am i the only one that's lost here?" I asked, a little harsher than intended. He nodded.

"I've just never met anyone that's tried as hard as you to stay away from blood, you see. It's really quite amusing. And, well, you've grown more beautiful since last time i saw you, with those scarlet eyes and darker hair, you look much better." I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, but still blushed at the fact that _he_ was saying this.

Finally, i brought up my courage and asked him strait out. "Why the sudden change of personality?" I asked. He smiled, his eye brow cocked.

"I guess you might say I've fallen a little bit for you. Well, i guess you wouldn't know much about that when it comes to vampires. You see," He said, walking up close to me, "For a vampire to be interested in someone is so scarce, it only happens every few thousand years!" He laughed at the fact. I only stayed catious where i was. "Oh, don't worry." He added, quite calm. "I won't bite."

I couldn't believe him. Bite? that's the least of my worries! Maybe a bite would be better than what i expected from a guy like him. "Well, alright. Can i at least ask where on earth i am right now? I haven't even fallen asleep yet!"

He was still grinning happily. "I know. I decided to get you out of there earlier. Had i left you longer, you would have killed your little friend there in your sleep. You're letting your thirst go crazy, you see. You shouldn't let something like that have control over _you. _It should learn that you are master. Well, i guess you're just a little inexperienced at this." I glared at him, making him smile again. He mussed my hair, and stood. "I'm a little thirsty." He said, smiling. "Would the little miss care to join me for breakfast?" I couldn't believe him. Just after he compliemented me on staying _away _from blood, he offers to take me strait to it!

Though, just when he mentioned the word "breakfast" my blood seemed to jump up. My fangs slipped out and i was already breathing heavily. He smiled at me and winked. Gently, he took my hand. "Today, we will search on the far left of the village. It will be more likely that we get a clean breakfast there."

I couldn't help but groan. "You're speaking of people as though they're little peices of meat. I must be crazy, following you around." He shook his head, squeazing my hand tighter.

"Don't worry. I'm here to lead you through this. Thing is," He said, softly. "these two are coming to us willingly." I couldn't believed him. My eyes widened.

"Why?" was all i managed to get out. He nodded, but smiled anyways with his emerald eyes. He steps were measuring, and he walked peacefully down the street.

"Because they are both excited to feel our fangs, you see. The girl is quite an odd one, in fact. But i promised to bury her in a special burial place, so she agreed. The boy, though, he just wanted to meet you. And when i told him of your situation, well, he seemed even _more_ willing!" Laughed Vampire. I shook my head.

"No offence, but that in itself doesn't make any sense." he nodded, his face a bit more grim.

"Well, this village is known to all to be full of crazy people. All people lost in the world and thinking of suicide come here. Some of them are actually pretty bright, and they all except our kind here. After all, what is a Vampire compared to the craziness that they already had lingering in their pasts?" I nodded, hugging my arms to myself. He noticed that i seemed insecure, and wrapped his arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry. Just remember to taste the blood. If you do that, everything else around you will be blank, and you will only be compeltley conscious after you've had a drink. Trust me."

I still couldn't process my thoughts right. But i didn't have much more time to think when two very attractive people walked towards us. "Hello." Said the young boy to me, who was only a year or two older than me. He smiled sheepishly. I realized that even though he smiled the way he did, his eyes were so compeltely hollow. I almost felt myself being pulled closer into the dark void that was his eyes, but held myself together.

"Hello." I answered back. He seemed so happy that i'd smiled at him he looked about to cry. It made me feel the boy's pain as if it had happened to me. I looked over to Vampire and realized that he had taken the girl into a darker corner to have his privacy. I looked back at the boy and realized that it was my time to act, and let this boy be free of his misery. It felt awkward staring at his already bare arm held out in front of me. He reminded me of how willing Andy was. Though, i noticed he was trembling.

A tear slipped off my eye and i looked away. I couldn't do this. Not when it was him. How could i hurt someone so innocent and hurt? I couldn't do this to him. I'd do anything just to let him be happy, and not end this way. Finally, i knew what to do. I moved a few steps closer to him, until i could feel his breath on my face, and he could feel mine. The boy blushed. I pushed him up to the wall, and kissed his hand softly. "May i?" I asked, staring at him for a long moment.

"Of course." He smiled, and leaned in to kiss me gently. I bits his lip and began sucking the blood slowly. The boy held the back of my head, and made the kiss more insistent. With every kiss, the more blood i sucked from him. My eyes swirled in my head, and finally i gave in to a more passionate kiss. I pushed him tight against the wall and kissed him hard enough to let blood pour into his mouth. His eyes went wide. Finally, i was satisfied. I backed away from him, and saw the smile on his face. And as he took his last breaths, the one thing that i noticed right away was his eyes.

They had life.

Tears dripped off my face, and i put my hand over my mouth, backing away. He passed on quickly then, and i couldn't stop myself from crying. I finally bumped into the wall behind me and slid down to my knees. "No..." I moaned into my hand. "Why... oh, why..." I couldn't stop myself from sobbing harder and harder. How horrible a person i was. How filthy.

My heart began thumping harder and harder. My senses seemed to become more and more intense. Every single move i took, even the smallest shuffle rang clear in my head. THen my eyes. I felt as though the wall could be as close as an inch away from my eyes, with the intense clearity of it. And what affected me most of all, but the already drying blood from the boy that lay dead on the ground in front of me.

In mere moments, Vampire was looking down at me with a soft expression. "Hello there, my little Vampire." I realized he was right. I guess now i was finally a Vampire then. I looked up at him, and realized that he was blushing.

"What is it?" I asked, "Why are you staring at me. He shook his head.

"Oh... right." He shook his head from it's thoughts. "It's nothing." He said, trying to shake it off. I glared at him. It was obviously something, because the more he looked at me, the redder his face went.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked, starting to become really curious. He shook his head and tried to find himself again.

"Of course not!" He answered, a little too fast. I laughed.

"If you say so." I smiled. He stared at me intently, whiping my long locks of hair from my face. "Hmm?" I asked. Though, i knew right away that his answer wouldn't be clear, after all, he acted just like a shy little boy. But when he did answer, i was left to think.

"You really are quite different." He said, shaking his head as he stood. "Quite."

Of course, not knowing what he meant, i just got up with him. "Thanks for the details." I sighed, giving him a look. He finally grinned again.

"You're very welcome, my dear."

* * *

When we came back to the room, i realized there was only one bed. "Umm..." I said, but he went right to the washroom and i hardly had a chance to say a single word. I heard the shower turn on and sighed, laying down on the bed. Then a thought came across my mind. Where was my own clothes? 

I looked around the room until my eyes locked on a little curboard with drawrs. I opened them and to my luck, they were full of shirts and skirts that went with them. Sadly, though, they were all very old fasioned. And the "underwear" were like pajamas in themselves. I sighed, putting on the "underwear" but making sure to keep my old unwear on as well. After all, it i was just going to wear it like that, i might as well wear something under that. Not only that, but i was beginning to wonder about the one bed.

While i was chaning, i heard the shower stop and turn off with a click. There was a bit of rustling as Vampire changed into a new pair of clothes. I couldn't believe my ears. The door wasn't even opened yet. At some point, i feared that my eyes just might slip through the wall as well. Though, luickily, vampire walked through the bathroom doors, his hair hanging down from both sides of his face, and a few locks sliding over his eyes. He looked pretty attractive right then. And when I saw him go scarlet, i was taken by surprise and went scarlet as well.

When he spoke, he studered. "W-wait. W-weren't you s-supposed to p-put on y-your clothing as w-well?" I just stared at him, curious.

"But i did." I said, moving out of hiding. I displayed to him the pajamas and looked back up at him. His face went even redder. "What?" I asked.

"Put some clothes on!" He yelled. I glared at him, at the same time a little taken aback by his sudden yell.

"I HAVE CLOTHES ON, YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS!" He stayed a bright red and hollered back,

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, WOMAN, DON'T STAND AROUND IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" I finally realized what he meant, and burst out laughing. For his era, what i thought were "Pj's" were actually pretty bare and thought of as underclothing. I couldn't stop myself from laughing, and fell on the ground in fits of laughter. He glared at me, and took me by the arm, and pulled me up.

"Put this on." said Vampire, handing me a little nightgown. I finally felt a hint of sympathy for the guy and put on the clothes he gave me. He turned around and waited for me to tell him i was done dressing until he looked back at me, recovered. Though, he was still a little embarassed. I smiled for his sake.

"Well." I said, looking at the bed. "Where will i sleep, and where will you sleep?"

He looked at me as though the answer was so utterly simple. "Well, in the bed, of course." He said, matter of factly. I stared at him, my mouth wide open.

"You're saying you're sleeping with me!" I cried out in horror. His eyes widened, apearently not expecting that.

"Well... of course." He answered, his face soft. "Unless you have some kind of grudge against me?" I shook my head, and realized that it was pointless. I might as well just go into bed and fall asleep as fast as i could, in the condition i was in.

"No." I sighed, lifting the blanket and wrapping myself under it. "Why should i?" He seemed somewhat relieved.

When he climbed in bed with me, he had a huge grin on his face, making me feel even more uncomfortable laying in the same bed. "What?" i asked, self conscious.

He blushed. "Well..." He said, "i just like the way your hair looks when it's up against the pillow, you see. All the different locks going in different directions is actually a very amusing pattern." I shook my head, and turned around, my back turned to him. THough, i had to admit, he reminded me a little of Andy. When will this circle end!

When i thought of Andy, tears began excaping the cover of my eyes, and i began softly trembling. Though, somehow i seemed to drift off into sleep through all that, and had a very interesting dream once again.

* * *

Mishaped realities,

**full of oportunities.**

Give him this,

**take from him that.**

Tell him this,

**keep from him that.**

Love him,

**love him not.**

Trust him,

**trust him not.**

Confused,

**confused you are not.**

_Which is it? _

_

* * *

_

I woke up from the nightmare with a start. And when i felt a body up against me, i crashed off the bed and crawled to the farthest corner. I looked the bed suspiciously, expecting someone to get up any moment now and i had to be ready to deffend myself. Of course, just as expected, a head popped up. Right away, i got out a book and was just about to throw it when the person was right beside me in an instant, holding me from behind. "It's okay." He said, "It's just me."

Suddenly, things from the previous day slipped back to me, and it all made sense again. When i finally calmed down, Vampire let me go and went to make the bed. Though, he was so graceful with each step he took. He looked like an angel. I found myself pulled into the sight, and my heart started beating rapidly. Finally, a little self conscious of the loud beeting of my heart, I spoke up, "Excuse me." I said.

He nodded at me with a smile. Of course, since he thought of my pj's as underwear, i didn't know what he would think of my actual underwear, so i went to the bathroom to quickly change.

I found it quite strange how people in this time even had mirrors or bathrooms. I would have to ask Vampire later.

So, i quickly got my clothes on, but still in my underwear, i remembered that there were mirrors in the room. I peeked out and saw that Vampire was nowhere to be seen. So, i quickly snuck out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes stared wide.

My hair had gone a dark, luscious brown that seemed to flow halfway down my back. I couldn't believe it. How can yellow hair turn into a dark brown! But then another objecting thought hit me. 'Since when do girls turn into vampires!' I sighed, maybe the hair thing wasn't all that surprising. After all, since my birth mother had chosen the colors for my hair and eyes, maybe this was my natural color hair? I couldn't believe it, but went strait to brushing the long locks of hair. Then i noticed my eyes, and smiled. They were strangely _sweet._ A dark rouge color. I smiled sitting down in front of the mirrors.

Maybe things weren't all that bad for me. I could get through this. I remebered the previous day when Vampire had blushed at me like that because of my transformation. I smiled. It made me feel very flattered.

"I'm back," Called a voice, seeming a little distracted. I turned around and waved at him. When he looked up he froze in place. When his went the full length of me, i realized that i still had my underwear on. "W...woah..." he managed, his face bright, bright red. "What are you trying to get me to do?" he asked, a little angry now. "It's already hard enough staying away from you as it is!" he burst out. I blushed.

"Well! It's not my fault I happen to be here!" He shook his head, and turned around.

"Alright. Fine. Sorry." He said, still turned around. The more he spoke, the quieter he got, and i hardly heard the "sorry" at the end. I smiled, and got changed quickly. I caught him peaking once, and he looked away quickly. "I slipped." He said, hoping that would cover for him. I laughed,

"Right..." I said, smiling widely. "Of course you did..." He groaned, making me smile all the more.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, after waiting for quite a while. I finally nodded. Happily, he turned around to see how I looked. And, well, he seemed pleased. I smiled up at him.

Suddenly,Vampire looked away quietly, still affected by what happened earlier. I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry," i said, reasuringly. "You haven't seen the worst of it." Vampire chuckled and mused my hair.

"You really are a different one, girl." Then, after a bit of thought, he added. "very unpredictable. It's as though everything you do is exactly the oppisite of what i expected from you. It's a good thing, though. It makes you nice to be around.

I smiled at the compliment. "You know what? I'm begining to think that being a vampire is really who i am inside. Though, i definately don't like feeding..."

"It will fade. If your will to live is strong enough, it will fade someday. There's no need to worry about that. After all, i made it through. See? I'm just fine." He could've said that any way he wanted, but i could still clearly see the pain behind his eyes. I wasn't so sure. Then a thought struck me.

"Why am i still here?" I asked, realizing that i was still in some time way too many years ago.

Vampire shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "You came here by choice." He said, as if that was supposed to make perfect sense. I wish. "Well, it was your vampire side of you that came here instinctively because it was hungry. Remember? You were about to eat Andy alive."

I sighed. He was right. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, surprising me. Though, silently, he let go and walked out the room. I stared after him, and felt tears drip down my face. I guess he sensed that i needed space. But once he left the room, the overwelming sensation of lonliness couldn't help but grip onto me. I wrapped my arms around myslef and fell to my knees.

"Oh, Andy." i sobbed. "Why doesn't anything ever go the way i want?" I wondered for a second what Andy was doing. What did he think happened to me? Was he suffering like i was? I decided that was rediculous. He was just fine by himself. He'd been alone for more than i could count. Someone else leaving him wouldn't have too much of an affect on him. I smiled at the thought. at least that way i knew he was ok.

Even though i thought that, deep in my heart i really wished he did care. I wanted to believe that i wouldn't be the only one in this. I stood up from my weak pose on the ground, and went to the bed to lay down. it was a soft, comforting bed and my head sunk into the pillow. I sighed, and tried to smile. Though, my lips felt weak and i felt out of place on this big bed. I could hear birds chirping outside the window. Crazy village, eh? I wondered. Maybe compared to me it's not that crazy after all. I could fit right in.

_"Don't think like that._" A voice in my head pleaded. _How can't I?_ I thought back, unthusiastically, not really wanting to care. _"Because. It's bad for you._"

Suddenly, i recognized the voice. _What are you doing here..._ I sighed. Right away, he answered in his silk voice. **"I'm worried, and you're obviously not worrried enough yourself." **I sighed, what was i to care? Suddenly, the voice spoke up again. **"If you don't get up and brighten up, i'll do it for you." **I realized the serious tone, and wondered if the voice just might be serious.

So, i stood.

* * *

The hallways are beautiful. With the carpets a silk red, flowing down in patterns. The walls covered in art works that looked to be worth quite a lot. I red my hand along the wall, looking around me. Now that i was alone, it gave me time to take in the breath taking view. Every the doors had their own little unique feel to it. 

I closed my eyes and began whispering softly to myself. A little tale that my father had told me many times when i was a child.

_As beautiful as a rose, _

_as sweet as a cherry _

_where are you off to, my lady? _

_In a place so dark, _

_where no light may spark, _

_how will you lay birth your baby? _

_After days of travel, _

_upon endless gravel, _

_why is it i find you now lonely? _

It seemed short, and i couldn't remmeber the rest, but it kind of reminded me of someone. I couldn't remember who, so i let it pass.

By the time i was done and had looked up, i realized it was a dark day outside. There were hardly any people walking around, but when there were, they would look up and smile at me. But, as soon as they reached a distance, their heads would sink to the floor again and they'd be once again a gloomy air of nothingness. I didn't like the feel of the air as i stood by the doorway.

Everywhere i looked there were small little houses. Each was quite small and cute, but i noticed they were made of wood. I thought would had run out. Then i remembered i was in the past, and didn't try to dwell on that fact too much later.

Finally, i walked out of the doorway and began walking around the little village. I didn't understand what Vampire meant about the people seeming so very gloomy. They seemed nice to me. Only, they seemed like sad, lost souls stuck on earth to walk around without meaning. But it almost made me cry at how happy they were to see me. Whenever i walked by, their old wrinkled faces would light up and they'd look ten years younger. I would smile back sadly, resisting the urge to start weeping in pity.

I stopped suddenly when a little girl walked up to me with a small, pink rose. She smiled, and i noticed her toothless smile. She seemed like the sweetest little girl.

The little girl stretched up on her toes and put the flower in my hand, making sure that i held it tight. Then, she went back on her feet and giggled, running away. I held the little pink rose to my heart and wiped away my tears, sniffing. I vowed to myself that i'd treasure the little flower as though it was my very heart.

I set out further into the many houses, meeting more and more people just like the other ones. All so utterly hopeless. I wondered if they knew I was vampire, and that was why they were happy to see me. I didn't understand at all. At that moment, i wished Andy was there to explain everything to me as he usually did. But maybe that was a little too much to ask for. After all, where _was_ Andy at this moment?

Before my thoughts went off into another world, i turned back to the smiling faces. I smiled back at them.

Suddenly, i noticed something. It felt as though someone was following me. Though, i tried to ignore it as someone offered me a loaf of bread. "Thank you." I managed, politely. Though, the goosebumps on my back wouldn't leave me. In a place like this, who would go that far to actually _following_ me. But then another thought struck me. In a place like this, anything was possible.

I sighed, and tried to let it go. Of course, soon enough, the feeling stopped and when i looked behind me no one was there. Odd.

It began getting dark, and i decided to head back. Of course, i hadn't gone too far and made it back without struggle. And when i got to the room, i saw that Vampire was lying on the bed, staring at me. I stared at him questioning, taking off the cape and letting my hair flow down in locks.

"Hello, Vampire." I said, still confused as to his seriousness. Everything beyond the hall seem to dissapear from my thoughts. Suddenly, Vampire was right in front of me, holding my chin to look up at him.

Finally, as if having decided something, he nodded. "Five days," he mumbled, walking to the bed swiftly. he took off her vest revealing his muscular body. He looked breathtakingly handsome. I watched him intake and let out each breath with care and performance. I noticed the fury held tight behind his eyes. He was deadly serious. "You have five days." He said, look sharply up at me.

"Get dressed." He ordered, throwing at me a pair of clothes.

Unlike all the other dresses that i had gotten, this was a pair just for someone about to have a fight. It was a dark black leather. The top was basically shaped lik e a sports bra. The only difference was the roughness of it, and the long strings that hung prooudly from the shoulders. It had a strange pattern in the middle back. It looked like a circle with some kind of star in the middle. Then strange wings on either side of the circle. It also didn't seem to cover the shoulders. I felt as though i was going to some kind of fighting lesson.

The bottom part of the outfit was a pair of pants that looked right out of the aladin movie. Which made no sense at all. It was also a shade of black. Then there was a strange belt-type thing that went around my tummy to, supposedly, shield my vital organs. Another addition to the accersories was a head band that tyed around my head and also had two long ends hanging off it. Also, i didn't fail to notice it had the same pattern as the top had.

When i got this, i only had a few moments to stare at it before Vampire glared at me and told me to change. I nodded, a little nervous around his threatening presence. Though when i was about to walk over to the washroom, Vampire went ahead of me and i froze. "Let me dress you." He said, his tone serious. I couldn't beleive him, and stared dumbfounded. My face went scarlet, a painful feeling at a time like this.

I backed away. But when i noticed the little pain in his eyes, i stopped. What was going on? "Why are you doing this..." I began, but Vampire gave me a look that he didn't want me to ask things like that. He seemed desperate. I nodded, and sat down on the bed, putting my clothes next to me. He went strait to stripping me, but didn't take my underwear off. He reached for the top and sat on the bed behind me to tie it at back. I had to lift my hair out of the way while he did this. When my top was on, i instinctively went to trying to take my bra off from under.

Suddenly, something stung me so harshly i cried out.

Vampire right away took hold of my hand and comforted it. "Don't do that." He mumbled. Right away, when i looked voer to his hands, i noticed something. They were soaked in blood. Was Vampire hurting himself while doing this? Is that why he offered to change me? I felt tears sting my eyes. but didn't care to show them. Vampire carefully pulled my pants up, and i stood when he had to pull it the rest of the way.

He went to tying the shield for the tummy, and made a little bow at the back. I smiled. Then, he tied the headband around my head with swift profession. When he was done, he went to the washroom to clean himself before i saw just how much he hurt himself. The aura around him seemed tense. I realized that must have been horrible for him.

I sat up and went to look in the mirror. The outfit looked so exotic. I looked like a women from the deserts.

Finally, Vampire walked out from the washroom, looking clean. "Follow me." He said, serious again. It was as though nothing had happened. I nodded, fealing very alone right then.

When we passed to the breathtaking hallway, i didn't seem to notice it as much as i had the first time. This time i looked at it and tried to spare the image in my mind. I felt, for some reason, that this would be the last time I'd see it.

Suddenly, Vampire spoke. "If you're wondering where we're going, then i sugjest you go ahead and ask it?" I looked up at him, taken by surprise. Though, he continued anyways. "We're headed to my homeland." He said, sounding distant. "I've neen called for. They know you're with me, and want to welcome you. First, though, i must prepare you for what they expect of you."

I nodded. "So what now? What's going to happen now? I'm going to become a fighting vampire? Great." Vampire stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, rage flickering in his eyes.

"Yes. You will. We have a war going on, and you're the only of your kind. Remember? Like i told you a few months ago. It has begun, and it's not your fault, but we need you. This is a war that has gone on down the centuaries. Though it has been stopped for a great lenght of time, it was always deep within the hearts of the decendants. And now this faltering fire has once again shown its true heat. Of course, i didn't think things would have gotten this bad while i was absent. All i know now is that you are needed, and you need to be prepared. Or else all is lost. To a certain extent at least." I didn't feel the need to say anything. I felt used, but the thought of such a war going on in the shadows was really something.

I answered, finally, with dry words, "My life really _is_ a mystery." Our conversation ended with that grim fanality, and we didn't care to say anything after.

* * *

Our walk was long and hard, and i felt my fangs desperate for blood. It was the same feeling of yearning for water in the middle of the desert or during a long hike, but when it comes to thirsting for blood... that's just hunger and thirst _combined_. Though, to distract my thoughts, i looked around at the scenery around us. 

All i could see was mountains, mountains, mountains everywhere i looked. (So yes, we were hiking.) From up this high, it seemed magnificent. The little breeze across my face made me have to stop for a moment and gaze upon the endless land. When Vampire stopped and looked back, and nodded and followed after him again. Maybe it wasn't so bad, trying something new i mean. Who wouldn't want to trade a boring life for an endless mystery? I smiled with the thought. Endless mystery, hmm?

Suddenly, i felt the feet under me go faster. Until the huge gap between me and Vampire was filled. But that was crazy. I must've been imagining things. But i swear, just a second ago i was back there... Vampire looked next to him and smiled when he saw me. Just to push it a little, he walked just a little faster. I tried again, and caught up with him in his rediculous speed. He smiled, "Alright. If you're going to be like that." The next thing i knew, he was out of my sight. I growled under my breath and got myself ready to go and follow after him.

In an instant, my feet were off the groud and i zoomed forward. Trees past me so fast all i saw around myself was green. the colors weren't clear, all that made sense to me was a presense up ahead of me. I pushed myself forward, loving the feel of freedom pulsing through my viens. "Wahoo!" I called, feeling the presense come closer. "Got ya!" And i did. i landed just on Vampire, keeping him glued to the ground. Then i felt virbations under my legs, and looked around to see his face.

He was laughing. I just rolled over and layed down on the ground, staring up at the sky above us. "That was...fun." I admitted. Vampire laughed and mussed my hair.

"Course it was. I haven't done that in ages." he said, chuckling. But then he stopped and sighed, relieved. "Now we have about a few day's walk to go until we get there, my dear." He stood and held a hand out for me. I just stared up at him, and he smiled. "You should see you hair right now. It's all sprawled around you. Very cute." I didn't understand this guy. One moment he's amazing, the next he's glaring and cold. Though, i reached out to take his hand anyways.

* * *

The next five days went by just fine. We did more of our races, making the days less and less until Vampire told me to stop. Apearently running is disrespectful around the colony. So i stopped. 

While we were silently walking, Vampire suddenly walked to stand in front of me. I looked up at him, puzzled. But he smiled, and bowed, holding a hand out for me. "Welcome," He said, as i took his hand and he pulled me a few more steps further, "To Labriel."

I opened my eyes and was welcomed was a magnificent view. I could feel my heartbeat go faster and faster the more i staredat it. It was amazing. Beautiful.

From up this high, i could see just how vast the place was. It seemed to go for miles. There were ancient trees every now and then in between the roads. Everything seemed to be made of a green stone. I looked at the houses, their detail and beauty seemed to touch me somehow. And the further i walked, i noticed that there were fountains every now and then. The water slipping in and out of the fountain seemed so perfectly done.

Vampire seemed eager to show me more. I followed at his insistant pace, trying my hardest to look at the statues around me. They seemed to be all Vampire statues. When i asked Vampire who the statues were of, he said it was the royal family. There was even twin statues. He told me that those two were a very unique pair. The statues looked so realistic that i felt as though they could step off their chairs and come join us.

Of course, there were people around. Well, Vampires. Though unlike any normal city, they seemed to make no sound. And if they did speak, it seemed to be dead whispers. Maybe it was the fact that they could hear each other just fine that they don't bother speaking louder. It kind of irritated me though. That meant that many people could hear exactly what i was saying at anytime. When i sighed, Vampire laughed and said I'd learn to become used to it. Some vampires did have the ability to hear quite well. Some could read minds. It also came in handy during the war, for they could act as spies.

While Vampire was talking, i looked off into the ancient trees. They were very, very tall. I felt smaller than a piece of dirt compared to them. But yet, they were beautiful. Thier leaves blew in the wind gracefully, and they stood proud. I smiled and walked to join Vampire who was still pulling me along by hand.

"Your homeland..." I whispered in awe, "Is very beautiful." Vampire chuckled and nodded. Then he smiled up at me, from his place a few steps lower.

"Not as beautiful as you are, my lady." I blushed, taken by surprise. He chuckled, and kissed my hand. "Now come on," he continued as we started gliding down the stairs again. "We have to make this fast, or we'll be noticed. We shouldn't be here right now, you know. They won't accept a lazy vampire." I glared over at him, and he nodded. "Not my fault you're so scared of everything. And you drink too much. Makes you lazy. I need to train you. Though, before we do that, i _must_ show you my family. Or, as you may call it, my adopted family. We all travel in groups, so we all have someone to back us up in troubled times. I'm not the leader of my group, though. I have an 'older brother'."

Vampire seemed to look a little pained when he said that. I gave him a squeeze with my hand, letting him know I'd listen. He smiled sadly up at me. I couldn't help but bend forward and hug him. I'd never hugged a vampire before. It was the strangest feeling. I felt as though if I could let all my worries slip away right then, and my mind seemed to vanish any thought other than the one i felt the greatest need to keep.

Vampire hugged me back, holding me gently but tight at the same time. I felt as though i could slightly feel Vampire's thoughts come to me, just as Andy's had. Though, for some reason, i felt the insistant thought that i shouldn't do that. I realized that Vampire's thoughts might be important to him. So i let go of his embrace. Vampire looked less pained, and we walked the rest of the way just laughing over jokes he told me.

Suddenly, i noticed that someone was looking our way. She seemed about my age. Well, looked about my age. I guess i'll just have to judge by looks then. But anyways, so she looked about two years younger. And the way she looked at Vampire, she seemed worried and overjoyed at the same time.

"Richard! Oh, Richard, it's you!" She smiled and ran into his outstretched arms. He lifted her off the ground and held her up in the as if she were as light as a feather. "Oh my, you look as handsome as ever, my brother." He put her down and smiled.

"Of course i do. Why shouldn't i? I've been getting myself prepared for my visit, of course. And i see I've come unexpected?" Richard's sister nodded to herself but then giggled up at him.

"That's quite alright, really. I'm sure everyone would be just overjoyed to see you home and safe. We've missed you, you know." Richard nodded.

"I've been quite... busy lately. Not to worry, thanks to Cagalli over there, i'm going to be staying here for quite some time." Finally, she looked over and at me and noticed that i had been there. She smiled and giggled, putting her hand on my cheek.

"My, but you are a young one. My name is Isabella. Izzy for short. Has my brother done a good enough job at making you feel comfortable? Usually he seems to forget that the whole vampire thing could get shocking for one that is new to it." Richard sighed.

I smiled for his sake, and nodded. "Yes, he did a very good job, actually. I'm very glad to be here right now. Maybe things could turn out for the better after all." I meant everyword. So far, things weren't a hell on earth, and i could learn to live with it over time.

Izzy seemed to brighten up and skipped a few steps forward, turning around to walk backwards and beconed for us to follow. "Come on. The family is waiting. They must have overheard us by now, what with our being so loud."

I just sighed, and mumbled to myself, "We weren't that loud..." Izzy giggled. Richard wrapped his arm around my waist, and i followed relctantly.

Everything seemed to grow brighter as the day passed. I could see more clearly all the buildings ahead of us. Of course, the Palace was way ahead, and the closer i got the bigger it seemed to get.

Richard seemed to be amused with my constent change of expressions, because the smile didn't seem to dissapear from his beautiful face. Truth be told, he really was beautiful. I wondered if that was a trace all vampires had; beauty. Maybe they did, i wasn't sure. But my, were they attractive. Whenever i'd look over to someone on the strait chatting, I'd see their beauty shine out like a magnet. I even felt a little ashamed of my own kind. We're not this perfect. Not even close. But... what did i mean, my own kind? _I'm not a human anymore, idiot._ I smiled sadly. That much was true.

Richard noticed my slight pause and nudged me on. I smiled, embarassed. They had both seemed to stop to wait for me.

The daylight seemed to slip away slowly until i realized it was evening. The sunset was so beautiful, that i had to ask Richard and Izzy to stop a moment so that i may stare at it for just a bit. Richard only pulled me along, and i complained three or for times, until i realized he was only fiding us a better view. Izzy gladly followed after. She knew where we were headed ven before Richard pulled me along, and when i got there, i saw why she knew.

If i have to describe this view in one word, let me tell you this. It was beautiful. So beautiful; that i couldn't take my eyes from it. Richard stared out solemnly across the lands, and i realized that this place also had some hidden meaning for him.

I was taken by surprise when Richard pulled me once again away from the place. Though, he whispered softly as he continued. "My family is waiting. I'm sure they must be looking forward to meeting the new lady." I smiled, _new lady_ seemed to stand out to me. My spirits raised, and i put more effort to keeping up with him.

The pathways we walked on began getting smaller and smaller as we traveled west of the Palace. It seemed as thought this was the houses where the vampires called their home.


	9. Chapter 8

_The pathways we walked on began getting smaller and smaller as we traveled west of the Palace. It seemed as thought this was the houses where the vampires called their home...

* * *

_

Author: Lol, sorry guys. Last time i kind of wasn't able to finish Chapter 7 because the document was starting to get too big for its own good. Though i'm going to make up for it. Kinda... Lol. Ah well.

And just so you know, I'm not using the show... _exactly_. Actually, i'm kind of just borrowing the names so my story can go under this section where people can read it, Lol. Well, hope you all enjoy. I'd love to see some reviews if you could. It's a little sad with my lack of reviews. Also, i'm beginning to wonder if people _want _me to keep writing? Tell me what you think. Thanks a lot guys!

Have fun, and keep reading!

Vampire's Kisses'

* * *

As more and more weeks go by, the thoughts of _that time_ seem to slowly dissapear from my thoughts. Really. But what really sent a chill through my spine was the fact that i had remembered this one moment so very clearly. I can even smell that perfect scent; a perfect so great that it's much too overwelming, almost on the tip of horridness, as my friend Richard's brother decended down the grand stairs. (Maybe my image of town houses was a little lacking. Actually, it was very lacking compared to what the houses actually looked like. It was as though each family had its own mansion!) He seemed to be the oldest, from the air his icy eyes gave to the room. 

"Good evening, Thomas." said Richard, bowing. I could clearly read his respect for his elder brother. "I'd like you to meet our guest, Cagalli."

This so called 'Thomas' fit his name, _perfectly._ He seemed the tallest in the family, even taller than Richard, who was already leading over me by far. His figure seemed to have the ghost of beauty strapped around his every feature. Though, it was his eyes that made him seem serious and cruel. I wondered just how many souls this one man had devoured in his carrier as a Vampire.

After greeting Thomas, and recieving an icy kiss on the hand, yet another simbling came from around the corner to come and greet us. This time, Richard seemed a bit more relaxed when he once again introduced me. I caught on that this one's name was Darryl, though Richard seemed to shorten it to 'Darry'. He appeared to be just about two years older than me, but i knew our age to be much more spread out than that. He seemed cheerful enough as he gracefully bent down to kiss me on my hand. Richard laughed and patted Darryl on his back. Of course, Darryl bent back and did the same, chuckling. "It's good to have you back, Richard. And what a fine lady you have brought along with you." I smiled at the compliment.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Richard, noticing the lack of siblings in the large room. It looked like one of those rooms where you can yell 'echo' and have '_ko... ko...' _vibrate right back at you.

Darryl, of course, was the first to come right to it and answer politely. "They've all gone out for a bit. Wouldn't want to be thirsty around the new lady." Right. Vampires. I had to get that through my mind and fast, because I was going to be _surrounded_ by Vampires and everything to do with 'Vampires' for maybe the rest of my life. That seemed a bit overwelming, so i blanked my mind and payed attention to what they were saying.

Thomas and Izzy had dissapeared at some point, and was nowhere to be seen. And it looked like Richard and Darryl were deep in conversation, probably trying to catch up on things. So I just stood there, a little out of place. It was only then, as my eyes began to roam across the room and through opened doors, that i saw him. Unlike the others, he stood still. I saw as he stared at me; the question in his eyes.

He seemed a beautiful man. His red waves of hair hung across his face artistically, and his eyes shown his thoughts at me as gentle and swift as a fan. The soft, sweet shade of navy blue made his face all the more breathtaking. I was overwelmed with his direct gaze into _my_ eyes, that my thoughts seem to drift far away from my mind. The deep seriousness of his expression was enchanting. It made his beauty all the more. His hand gently rested on the door frame, and he was dressed in black and with a white shirt underneath.

I didn't stand and gape at him, I only stared at him as he stared at me. It seemed an eternity, but all at once when it was ended with a pat of Richard's hand on my back, then it seemed as though it were just a mere moment. Of course, Richard and Darryl hadn't noticed my gazing up at this man, for Richard didn't mention anything.

"That is John." Said Richard, smiling up at his brother with love. John only nodded, keeping his eyes locked on me. I did not recieve a kiss from him as i had with the other brothers, but something told me that this was John's way of greeting someone. I wondered why the air had suddenly sunk to such a deep, sad mood. Richard seemed to be very careful with the words he said. As though he were worried of offending John and making him leave.

"John," said Richard, and John looked over at him expressionless. "This is Cagalli. She's going to be joining us." John nodded. He seemed to have guessed as much. I could feel the air grow more and more serious as the moments ticked by in my mind. Something John did seemed to affect everyone in the room, making the atmosphere so dark. Even though this happened, I didn't want him to sneak off as the others did. The more he stayed, observing, the more i wanted him to stay. From the look of the room, everyone had the same thoughts. Except John.

I realized when i did not look the boy in his eyes, my heart felt empty. I wanted once again to see the thoughts he let so freely slip. Though his thoguhts weren't clear, it felt soothing somehow to see i was trusted in some way.

Finally, i heard laughter coming from the ground hallway, and four other young men stepped in. how odd it was, all these attractive people. None seemed to have a single trait that wasn't perfect. They seemed out of a movie as their laughter ended and their mouths went into smiles. I realized something. There was a pair of twins in there!

One of them, the first one to walk in, the taller one, greeted me first. "And what a lovely little lady!" He smiled and gracefully glided over to me from where he was. He kissed my hand, and bent up to kiss my cheek. "A real beauty indeed. And what this young lady's name, might i ask?"

"Oh Steve, don't start scaring the little girl. She _is_ new, after all. We wouldn't want her running off with tears." This came from one of the twins. Then the other twin came forward to stand next to his brother and spoke,

"Now that would be just disgraceful. How could you ever do such a thing, hmm?" The twins seemed the sophisticated teasing type. I smiled, and was about to say _i'm fine_ when the fourth brother spoke up.

"Now now, guys, you know Steve. He hasn't seen a different face for years. Much less a _lady._" They all hang up their coats on neat rackets and walked over to join the meeting. I couldn't believe how i could be surrounded by such _beautiful_ people. When all four brothers saw Richard hidden kind of to the corner, they right away went over to hug and greet him. "Missed you, bro." Said Steve, grinning brightly. Paul nodded, patting Richard on the back.

"Things just weren't the same, were they, Chistopher, Christian?" The twins nodded, but Christopher added,

"Accept there was much more blood to go around. And, well, now you come back with _two_ hungry mouths." Richard nodded but shook his head, placing his hands on his hips and looking at the ground in thought.

"Naw, not this little one. She's still a bit reluctant. Aren't you, dear?" I nodded, a bit embarassed. Paul patted my head.

"You'll get used to it soon, little lady. Not to worry. We'll do our job in helping you, of course." said Paul, smiling at me. I smiled with him.

I had hardly remembered that John was there, and noticed that he had left. Maybe to find something of more interest to him. I sighed, but couldn't help but smile. It was so odd meeting so many people with the same problem as myself. Maybe being a vampire really wasn't as horrible as i thought. Though, giving hope to thoughts such as these wasn't the wisest idea. So i remained content, and smiled anyways. At least getting what i could out of this. I mean, how many out of the billions of people back at home get a change such as this one?

One of the twins spoke up after observing me quietly. "Why's she so quiet?" he asked. I'd wondered the same thing, actually. Why_ was_ I so quiet?

Richard shook his head. "It takes on enough energy for her to be able to be here right now. For her to speak, she has to pay a great amount of energy. This is because she is not yet fully vampire yet. She still needs to be trained." Everyone seemed to go pale.

"Oh." Said Christian, who had been the one to question. I didn't see why everyone had seemed so shocked. I could take on whatever would happen to me. Really. They didn't need to worry so much. I wish i could speak up, but as Richard said, something was blocking my voice.

"Why the glum looks?" called Izzy as she walked in through the doors, with a cup of tea on a platter for me. "I'm gone for a few minutes and this happens? And Paul, could you get a pillow for the guest? She hasn't sat down for a few weeks. I'm sure she's getting a little weak on the legs. Christopher, Christian, you guys go make sure her room is prepared. Also, while you're just standing there, Richard, go get Cagalli some extra clothing." They all seemed to dissapear to full fill their tasks. The room was empty except for Izzy, Darryl and I. Steve had wondered off with Richard, probably eager to catch up on things. I wondered just how long they hadn't seen each other.

I smiled at Izzy. "You're just like a mother, Izzy." She giggled.

"That's what happens when you start a family like this. As you've well noticed, everyone has their own role. Thomas has the role of being 'father' since everyone well respects his deep itelligence and leadership.

"Steve has the role of keeping things cheerful. There are many times when everyone gets to be depressed and lost, and he's always there to help. He's very sensitive to things like that. it must be something to do with his past.

"Paul is always there whenever one of us get into serious or minor fights. Whenever he comes in between to stop us we right away see what we were doing was pointless. I think Paul understands and sees in us what other people can't, even ourselves." She took a wet cloth on her platter, and wiped it on my face as she continued.

"Christopher and Christian are always the curious, sly type. They always like to tease the family, but often go a bit too far. They make a good pair, but i can sometimes see that there's something they're hiding even from each other." She stood and walked over to Darryl, wrapping her arms around him.

"Darryl plays as the little brother of the family, the cute and poilite one." She said, kissing him on the cheak. "Without Darryl, i know that the spark in all of us will fade. Without Darryl, who will be there to smile when we do something foolish? Who will be there to just smile and forgive the bad things we've done? No one. Without Darryl, our family will grow distant." I could see she meant every word. And for a second there, they really did look like mother and son.

She walked over and sat down next to me again, removing the cloth from my face, only to replace it with another. "Richard resembles Thomas's leadership quite a lot of the time. But his emotions shine through his eyes which softens his need to lead. Everyone just listens to Richard, regardless of what he is asking. They never question his descision because he'd never been wrong.

"Then last, but not least, John." She seemed to take a few moments on this one. I could understand why it would be hard to explain John. He was just so... out of this world. "John's being a vampire has killed his soul, the moment it happened. John is like a lost spirit, hoping for forgiveness. He's different. He has the power to bring an entire room silent. The emptiness in his eyes is so clear, so open. Don't get me wrong, we've tried to fill that emptiness in hiss heart. He's better now, yes, but the more we heal him, the more distant he becomes. At least, though... he doesn't cry as much as he used to..." I wiped away the tears from her eyes with a cloth. "Oh, sorry." she said, a little embarassed. I shook my head.

_It's alright_. Everyone came back one by one. First The twins, then Richard and Steve with the clothes, and then Paul with the pillow. I smiled, i was so greatful that they were helping like this. Tears randomly started flowing from my eyes. "Oh..." I mumbled, wiping them away. Steve smiled and patted me on the back.

"You're welcome." I smiled and nodded towards him, still trying to rid myself of the tears. Slowly everyone started going off to do their own thing, knowing that as all women, i might need some time alone at one stage. Though Izzy offered to stay with me for a bit. We spoke little, only when it was polite to. We were both a little weary. Vampire or not, Izzy still had her heart. She could still feel that special kind of pain that could engulf your soul.

I was sent off to my room with a small smile, and when i arrived there it indeed was beautiful. Big, too. They may as well have known i were to come, for the air in the room was so welcoming as though it had waited for my entrancefor many years. I took off my clothes and dressed into the white gown on my bed. The bed was massive, and i felt as though i were a tiny ant compared to it. Though, it was a comforting feeling, I felt strangely safe. I was just about to close my eyes and fall into deep sleep until i heard a polite knock on the door.

I didn't have to get up or anything though. Instead, Richard walked right in. He smiled when he saw how puzzled I was.

"Didn't mean to interupt you," he began, still smiling. "I've just wanted to question you on how things are fairing. Do you like your room? It's obviously a little more suited than my own back at the village." I smiled, and wrapped my arms around my knees, sitting strait up agianst the wall behind me. Looking up at the tops of my bed, I spoke quietly, afraid to test my voice.

"It's beautiful..." I breathed, looking at the little design right above me. "It brings back memories. I couldn't have asked for more." Richard chuckled.

"I did say that everyone was excited for your visit. They've been waiting for quite a while now for you." When my head had turned to stare at him with surprise, he seemed amused. "Of course, we've all met you at some point in your previous life. Each in our own strange way. It is you who fated our meetings. You who asked us to wait for and welcome you when you come back one day. How you persuaded Thomas, I'd not know, but you never failed to surprise us." I thought about this for a while, and through the silence Richard went to the far side of the room to gather himself a chair.

When he had carried the chair over and sat down next to me, he stared down at the bed deep in thought, not wanting to interupt my thoughts. I smiled at the way he seemed to wait for me to talk before he said anything. He was a very thoughtful guy, I realized. After a while, i said,

"I've never expected things to turn out so amazing. This family of yours is so thoughtful. I can't thank you enough for taking me here. I really am blessed." I hugged the pillow on my lap tight to my chest. Richard chuckled,

"They're just as happy to see you've finally arrived. Don't strain your voice, now. Wouldn't want you getting too tired. Oh, and Izzy has a few chores for you tomorrow to keep you busy. Hope you don't mind. The woman always wanted herself a little daughter whom she could care for. Well, here's her chance. She has quite a few things in store for you." He got up, and before he moved to leave the room, he politely kissed me on the cheak and said softly, "Sweet dreams, now. See you soon enough."

The door closed quietly as he left the room and I was left to think to myself. _What a day,_ I sighed, getting under the covers again. _What an amazing, overwelming day._ I thought about all of Richard's brothers, and how attractive their smiles were. Those that didn't smile seemed all the more attractive with their mysterious characters.

The next few days that followed was just as Richard had said. Izzy supplied me with plenty enough chores to keep me busy for the days. The maids seemed eager enough to ask questions and get to know things about me and where i came from. I realized that the way they apeared was hardly related to how old they were. Each of them was a Vampire, just as Richard and his family was, but they were all only half Vampire, having been passed through the generations. It was said that once a Vampire makes love to a human their child would have to be put to use around Vampires, so that the secret of Vampires would remain inside the walls of Eslia.

Though their age might've been different, they still acted like shy little girls and giggled when i spoke to them of my past. My voice was soft, so they all had to go quite silent to hear me, but whenever I said something their eyes seemed to light up. I smiled. There were about three hundred servants in all, and two hundred of them were male, one hundred female. The females were the for company in the quiet little house, and a few of the men would greet Izzy politely every now and then, some of them blushing in the process. Richard also had his own bunch of maids, and I found whenever i tried to get a word in with him through his studying, that there would be a bunch of girls gathered, ready for the slightest of tasks. Though, they all seemed ocupied.

Once, when I had entered the massive room and giggled at this, Richard had asked what was so amusing. I smiled and told him I'd never heard of so many servants and attention. It must've been quite difficult to feel lonely. The maids giggled at this, some of them smiling. Richard nodded, still writing on his work. "It does get quite interesting. Hard to concentrate at times. It's as though they can't survive through a simple minute or two without doing something for me."

When one of the maids whispered politely and told me the Lord was busy, i smiled and left the room with a small goodbye.

Of course, moments like that were rare. For whenever i passed Lady Izzy through the hallway, she'd call me over and ask me to start trying out new things such as; sewing, gardening, reading, writing, ect. I wondered what it would be like to make a garden with my bare hands, and get to watch it grow. Izzy had smiled at this comment, and sent me off while doing her own buisness.

It was on the day when I was to begin my first garden that Steve dropped by quite suddenly. "Hello there." He smiled, looking down to me and then his eyes drifting on the plants and seeds i was about to plant. "Seems you're quite prepared, are you?" I smiled and nodded, carrying on with my job and taking a small shovel to make a hole in the ground.

"I've never planted anything before." I said softly, "It's quite inspiring. I'd love to see something that I've planted grow to be something of use. Izzy told me to plant some herbs for the doctor so he could make some medicine for the maids who have been getting sick a lot lately. She seemed very worried."

Steve nodded at this, still a little quiet.

I busied myself with putting in my first plant, but suddenly his hand flashed over mine, and he stopped me. I sat frozen, and let him move my fingers from the small plant. "You're doing it wrong," He began, putting my hand over it again in a more secure position. "You need to respect this plant more as something that is alive, if you're to get anything right. There, that's it. Softly now. Yes, now put a little of the soil over on that area, aha. That's it." I looked down at the little start of a bush I had planted, and smiled proudly. "Now look at that. Beautiful, isn't it?"

I giggled, "Yes. Very. Thank you." He smiled politely. Thena question struck me. "Do you plant often, then? You sound very profesional with these things. Are you herbalor?" Steve shooked his head, slightly amused,

"Of course, though, my mother used to be. I can't remember her that well, but i remembered how careful she was with planting each plant as though it were a fragile little bird. She'd taught me a few things, and i remember the ingrediants word for word, but it was such a long time ago I doubt those medicines would be any match for the ones that are used today." I tried to picture his mother's fragile little hands as they worked expertly with the plants while she spoke softly to her son of reausing words.

Steve observed my hands as they went about their task, quite clumsily, and when I'd stood stomped my feet on the ground in a slight frustration, he chuckled, and put a reasuring hand on my shoulder, "It'll come to you in time." He said. He sat with me the whole time, apraising.

After this, I continued the same task day after day, beginning to grow more and more used to Steve's constant presense. I didn't know why, but sometimes he seemed strangely serious with me. At other times, when he was around the others, he'd laugh and act quite foolish. But every morning, when the sun began to rise in the horizon and i set out to my task as he sat there behind me, he seemed like someone completely different. But i respected him for it, and sometimes when I'd take a small break and let my aching hands rest, I'd favour it. His deep green eyes that stared out into the forests made me feel very calm.

It was one morning, when I went out to work on the garden as I had every morning from habit, I saw a little note on my bench. On it said, "_Meet me at the blossom tree, I've a little surprise for you."_ I headed his words and put on a warm jacket so that i might at least survive through the chilling wind and early morning.

I walked through the forest, every now and then gazing up through the trees at the sky. Images of my childhood flashes back to me. Thoughts and dreams of one so innocent. I remembered myself running through the forests bacck home, a distant face of my mother as she laughed and called for me to come back and spare her the little run. Of course, mother was sick then. Had that been part of the last words she had said to me? I hugged my arms to myself for some heat to keep out the chill that not only come from outsides and prickled up, but that which had built up deep inside me. I'd never realized my mother's death had affected me so. I tried to ignore it.

It was as I neared the pink blosoming tree that my heart once again lifted, and the icy feeling inside me melted to nothing once again. Oh my, it was beautiful. The sun shone on the great tree with an angle giving it a special affect of sweetness. The many thousand pettles all seemed to stir slightly more at my presense. It was as I gazed at this grand tree that I noticed him, sitting crosslegged on the grass before the tree, now smiling at me. "Hello, my little sweet." he said, holding a hand out for me. I took the hand gladly and he pulled me down to sit next to him, his arm over my shoulders, giving me some heat.

"So," I said after a while, my breath forming a puff of white into the chill air. "What is it you had in made for my little surprise?" He smiled,

"Curious, are you?" i nodded, faking puzzlement,

"Of course. I've had to walk all the way here into the damp morning in a deep forest. Is there any reason why I shouldn't be curious?" I quizzed. He just chuckled,

"Indeed not. And, of course, the surprise isn't too amazing. Well, I thought you might like it though. It's a little something I grew when I found out you loved black roses so much."

I gaped at him. "Black rose? You can't be serious..." he chuckled,

"Of course I am. I made it myself, you see. Just for you." And then in a swift motion, he had his hand up by my ear as he pushed away my waves of hair softly, to place on my ear a small black rose. I stood shocked, then I stared up at him. I couldn't cry, not at a moment such as this.

"I've always... wanted to see one..." I managed with what I could, whispering. Steve's smile grew soft as he bent forward to kiss me on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Lily.(Cagalli's new name... I'm changing it, lol, so just so you know it's still her!)" I blushed and looked down. My heart beat out of control, and i tried to make my breathing even with a great effort. But my ears and nose and eyes wouldn't let me ignore this situation. My five senses were far too great to just step away. My mind replayed his scent as he had had come so close, and the sound of his even breathing, and the sight of his gracefulness.

My hands were shaking, and I tried with great effort to look up at him. Steve chuckled and mussed my hair, making me look up.

"Come on, cheer up. Now, shall we head home? I'd very much like to show you off to everyone with your beautiful flower." He stuck his tongue out teasingly, and i playfully punched him on the shoulder.

* * *

As usual, dinner was quite fun. Everyone seemed to want to talk to me all at once, question after question. Thomas and John remained silent though, and Izzy tried to let the boys off a bit, sparing me. I smiled at their coments on the black rose in my ear, and noticed Richard's rare silence as he stared at me with concentration. 

Steve was sitting next to me, and chatting casually with everyone, his smile cheerful as ever. I found myself sometimes joining in with the laughter. He pulled off joke after joke, and the serving maids giggled in turn. I smiled, _what a nice family. _Suddenly, he was turned to me and asking a question,

"Do you play any instruments? Sing at all?" I was taken by suprise and sat silent for a bit, he chuckled. Then I asnwered softly, smiling,

"Yes, in fact I do. I play the flute. Though, I haven't had one for ages, so I might be really poor at playing it now, you see." I sighed happily and smiled, "It was so nice to have one, though." Steve nodded, and smiled.

After dinner, I excused myself and went off to bed. But it was just as I was about to roll up into a ball and fall asleep, that I heard knocking on my door.

Quickly, I got out of bed calling, "One moment, thank you!" I didn't care to notice how scratchy my voice was due to the lack of use. I made my bed again quickly, and made to open the two doors that stood so grand in front of me. When i swung them open, a smile on my face, i met eyes with the most outragous grin that stretched from ear to ear. And when he noticed what i was wearing, his cheeks went slightly red. I glared at him, and just for the effect, i closed the doors in his face and made my way to my bed.

Of course, Steve didn't give up just yet. He open the two doors and strode into the room in a mere three steps, while it took me twice as many just to get halfway. "Now don't turn me down so easily, Cagalli. I haven't even told you what it was i wanted to tell you."

I shook my head and sighed, "With an expression like that, I'd rather not know of your intentions. Now go, I'm tired." Steve's wide grin still remained, though it was a little more calm now.

"Alright, then. Be picky. But still, you must come with me, won't you? I haven't had myself a date since... since... a thousand and thirty one years ago! And believe me, that was by my own choice, yes, but you must understand. Oh come on, we haven't had a lady in this household for ages. I won't try anything inapropriate! I swear! Come on, join me? Would the lady care to join me?" I looked at him, noticing he had gone somewhat serious now. Though, i really was tired. Was sleep too much to ask for?

But when i saw the honesty in Steve's eyes, I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, getting to know this guy. So I nodded, "Where is it we're going to?" I asked, politely.

Steve answered, the grin on his face once again. "That's a surprise, my dear. First, you must change. I have an outfit for you. Would you care to try it? it was my mother's before she had passed on. It's quite old, but i'm sure you'd look fair in it. Do you mind dresses?" I shook my head.

"Not when it's as prescious as you say it is. Of course i'll wear it. Aren't you worried it will get damaged though?" He only shook his head, his grin now a handsome smile on his face.

Steve was a head taller than me, a menacing figure. Though, when you'd look into those soft, blue eyes that stared with endless certainty and confidence, you'd see him for what he was. Merely a beautiful young man, fair with his words. Also, his excitement and humor brightened up his features instantly. He had a deep, oak-red shade of hair, having around his head in a head of curls. He grew the hair out just an inch below his chin. He looked like a prince out of a fairy tale with his also polite manner, well practised over the years. For a moment, I wondered just how old he was.

I got myself ready just as Steve had asked of me. His mother's dress was indeed breath taking. A soft, sweet shade of green. The sleves hand tight at the top and further apart in the front, so that long sleves hand from my arms. The top had a V shaped opened, and it showed itself with elegance. By my feet, it speard out on the ground. My little black shoes were hiden under the dress and were quite comfortable. A few maids had come in to brush my hair and dress me with jewlery. I had two small earings, and a fine silver necklace. My hair was curled around my head, and there was one dark blue flower in my ear, to hold the hair out of my eyes. My hair was now quite long, all along my back, and didn't fail to show it's grace at my every step.

When the maids were done, they all giggled. And commented on my figure and how it could make any man stop on the street and stare at me as I passed. I blushed. Though when i looked into the mirror, i felt stragely happy. I wondered what Andy would think of me right now. How was he doing? Though before painful memories came back, I looked at the maids and told them i was ready.

I took every step down the stairs carefully, so as not to trip and ruin what the maids had at least made possible. I heard chatter downstairs, and realized that the men were deep in conversation, all of them. Even Thomas's voice rang strong and clear through the hallways with it's deep sense of rightiousness. Though, i would not look up, for i was only almost halfway down the stairs. And it was at this moment, as I took a few more steps, that everything went dead silent. The chatter had died down, all for Steve, who seemed to be ingaged in conversation and looking the oppisite direction from where i stood.

Finally, i looked up, my hair flowing ahed of me as i did so. I swear, every one was staring right at me, each shocked in their own way. The twins were staring at me opening, their eyes wide. Paul had blushed, and was smiling wuite broadly. John was staring at me with something else. Something near to the verge of desire_. John_. Thomas seemed for the first time to have shine the tinniest hint of a smile_. Thomas_. I stared back at them, puzzled, and blushed. It was then that Darryl noticed me as well, and Steve turned to look where Darryl's puzzled expression had turned. Steve went scarlet.

"Beautiful..." managed Steve, imediately getting up and out of his chair, running towards me. In an instant, he had me up in the air above him, regardless of the danger the stairs represented.

"Come on, Steve, put me down. This is dangerous." Steve didn't budge, and began spinning me about around him, laughing. I saw the pure joy in his eyes, and couldn't help but smile back at him. When he put me down, I was standing just one step above him. He stared into my eyes with desire. He took a bow before me, and asked once again.

"Would my lady care to join me?" He held out his hand and i took it. He give it a small kiss and smile up at me, pulling me along by the hand.

"Of course," I smiled. As was as he lead my hand down the stairs, with utmost grace, that I noticed Ricahrd's solemn expression. Of course, Steve didn't allow me to remain in the room for too long, for he glided through the halls, with my hand in his, carrying me along. I felt my hair sway around behind me, and stared ahead of me at Steve's oak-red waves that flew about behind him. It was when we had reached quite some distance that he began chuckling under his breath.

"What an adventure!" he breathed, smiling back at me, now walking a little slower so I might catch my breath. I panted, giggling in spite of myself, and looked up at him.

"Yes..." I agreed, taking another breath of air. "I might have had quite an adventure so far, but this one doesn't seem to match with it. Though, i hope you don't mind me asking, where are we off to? And why the rush?" Steve smiled, his eyes apraising me for a second.

"Well, I guess now that we're out of range of leering ears, I might as well spill it. I'm taking you to a place where I take all my ladies. That place is full of memories, mind you. I'd like to tell you more of it when we get there. And the reason for my quick pace was so i'd get to spare the time and talk to you as i wished without feeling my brother's gazes on me all the way away." He added, after gazing at me once again. "Come on, let's go."

Finally we reached the doors that lead out into the cold air of the night. My breathing had slowed to a normal patern, and it came out in faint puffs of what apeared like white smoke into the air. I played with that for a bit, test how much air i could turn into such a white. I went a little ahead of Steve, twirling in the cold night air, the only light offered to me was the moon, which shone in its own mysterious way. My arms swung around me as i looked up at the stars of the night.

I felt free as a child, and memories of child hood flashed back at me. My father, my little brother, and I sprawled on the ground, staring at the stars. I remembered hoping that the long night would last forever, and dawn would never have to come. Of course, my wish wasn't granted, and dawn did indeed come. Ironic how that day was the day that everything had changed. Ironic how my simple wish of freedom in the night would never be granted.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind, wrapping me in warmth. "What are you thinking?" Asked Steve, and I realized that I had paused from my act of glee. Beneath the coat, i put my hand over his and sighed.

"Memories of a childhood long past, is all. Now come, I'd not wish to ruin this night for you. Where is that place you wish to show me?" Steve held onto me tighter, and put his chin over my shoulder.

"You're not ruining anything. Regardless of what you might say, I have an endless suply of joy for tonight. I would only want you happy right now, not for you to fake happiness for my sake. If anything bothers you, just tell me. I know you must be wondering why I act as though I've known you for a thousand years, and that's because I have. I've seen you before, in the past. And I've remembered every detail about you, knowing that you'd come back one day. I don't expect that you know me, for the you i have seen told me that your memories would not lost for this long. Anyways, i'd not want you to stand here in the cold."

"Cold?" I almost laughed at the fact. His warmth behind me was more than enough, added with his arms and coat wrapped tight around the front. "I'm quite fine, actually. But I'm really beginning to get curious of the place you wish to show me." Steve nodded and smiled, kissing me on the back of my head. My voice heated up with the touch.

His warm arms seperated from me, and i felt the cold grip me anew. I hadn't realized how cold i was earlier. My teath clattered and I hugged my arms to myself. Though, suddenly, I was up off the ground and in Steve's arms in a bridal hold. He took each step carefully, holding on tight as if i were his most prescious posession. He gazed down into my eyes with a deep longing, and they seemed a little distant as he thought back to his memories. I wondered what the Cagalli in the past was like. More to the point, what was _I _like, a little over a thousand years ago?

I fondeled with the fine necklace around my neck, thinking about this. Steve noticed and softly put his fingers on mine, gently playing with them. Nothing needed to be said between the two of us, and the silence was comforting. One of my hands played with the little strings of his coat. Steve stared at me with desire plainly evident in his eyes, but he kept strong hold of it. All too soon, we came to a stop. I looked around us, and saw that we were standing in front of a wooden bridge that went high up from the ground, hanging. Though, it was broken.

I stared up at Steve in confusion. His eyes were distant as he stared out into the dark seeing things my own eyes could not. Then he bent on his knees, taking a breath and whispering to me urgently, "Close your eyes." I did as i was told, and in a moment's time we were up in the air, and i could feel the cold air blow on my face. I dared not open my eyes, afraid of what i may find.

It took about a minute to finally last, but i was holding on so tight to Steve it was a wonder why he didn't scream in pain. But when we did land, he gently placed his fingers on my eyes and opened them softly for me. His eyes were glowing. The once dark blue now shown a pale blue that stared right into me. But still, he looked altogether beautiful.

Steve put me down on the grass before him. I was reluctant at first, for it was midnight and i was freezing. But right away he put his arms aruond me, sheltering me from the cold that shot past us.

We walked forward step by step, and i began getting used to the dark. And the father down the strange path we went, the closer we seemed to get to a faint shadow up ahead. I didn't ask what it was, but only clutched onto his sleve's tighter. "It's ok..." he whispered, smiling ahead of us, noticing my inner thoughts. "We're almost there. Don't worry." I nodded and took each step carefully.

The closer we got, the more visible the strange object became. I now realized that it was some sort of building. Though, it looked ancient, standing there with it's wisdom of many years past. There was moss growing all over on the top of it, and little plants on the sides. Trees sheltered the old building with care, and i could only imagine how beautiful this scene would look once the sun was out. When we fianlly got to the building, Steve lead me around the corner to open one of the doors. I realized that I'd only seen a small section of the building, for there was a hallway that lead much deeper.

Steve went right to making himself at home, and picked up some of the would that was stacked there just recently to throw it into the small fireplace. I realized that he must come here often, to take care of the little house, for there were no signs of spider webs and things like that which would usually have covered the whole thing by now. Just when i was about to question him and how he was going to light the fire, I heard him start chanting something with his eyes close.

As though it were completely natural, the fire sprang forth into flames. Quite a big fire, I had to admit. The whole room lit up in an instant, and then I realized another flicker behind me, and the fire behind me lit up instantly as well. I backed away from it, shocked. Then I saw from the hallways that other fires yet farther on were also being lit. It was then that I realized, this building wasn't quite as small as I'd predicted.

Steve grinned at me, apparently amused with my continuous changing of expressions. Finally, when all the fires were lit, I took a breath, and laughed nervously for a moment. "That was unexpected." I smiled, giggling.

Steve walked forward and wrapped his arms around my still trembling shoulders. The room was quite small and the only things in it were a table with enough room for six people, and a few faded images of people on the walls. I closed my eyes and held him tightly.

I blushed, staring at him. His breathing had quickened as he moved in to kiss me. I stood there, paralyzed. And his kisses weren't a polite good bye or good morning kiss. It wasn't anything like a kiss a sister would give her little sister. Though the lips brushed as any kiss does, it had twice the effect. And his kiss wasn't just sweet, it was hungry. My breathing quickened as I realized; he was hungry. Not for me, but for my blood.

"Steve… come on. Steve, I'm scared…"

Finally, and he pulled back, the hunger evident in his vampire eyes, I noticed my lips was bleeding. Steve bent down a licked away the blood, being pulled in to suck on my lip. He bit again, this time a little harder making me cry out slightly. It was at that moment when Steve stopped abruptly, and I knew it had taken effort for him to do so. If a human male had trouble holding back his emotions, what about a vampire with his emotions many times stronger? If hunger came urgent in a human, can you imagine what it is for a vampire?

Both of us sat down leaning against the wall behind us. "Was this what you planned to do when you came here?" I asked my breathing still slightly uneven.

"Yeah. Most likely." He said, trying his hardest to restrain his voice.

"Then why did you stop?" I asked, making him turn his head over to gaze at me.

"Because I was afraid I couldn't hold myself back if we went any further. You have no idea how tempting it is to just..." I didn't know what to say, and only after a while of our silence, Steve whispered softly, "No…it's nothing…"

I smiled, and held his hand in mine, "I'm not a human anymore, Steve, I know how it feels to be hungry," I said, folding my fingers around his. "Though, I was a little surprised." Steve looked over at me with a deep seriousness in his eyes. I'd not thought he would be capable of this; seriousness. But as I gazed into his endless eyes I realized that the way he acted at this moment was a rare occasion, or maybe it was just the thirst being relived that made him feel more relaxed.

Steve smiled for my sake and squeezed my hand back. I giggled and stood up, holding out a hand for him. "Come on. Everyone will be waiting. It's almost dawn." He nodded, still showing that grin of his, which I now knew was put up. It took me a while to convince myself that it wasn't real. He was definitely skilled with hiding his emotions. And when he stood up, he gave me a pat on the back and smiled for me.

Steve was one of those unpredictable ones. Just like tonight was unpredictable. He pulled me up on his shoulders like a kid, and we walked on our way back, the first signs of dawn showing clearly. His warmth was comforting, and but the image of his teeth flashing in the firelight made me keep from resting my head on his shoulder.

Though, for some reason, I couldn't help myself and fell asleep anyways.

End of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

_I sensed, from the smell of the air, from the distant sounds of the birds, and the stillness of the room; from today on, things were going to go all wrong. _

_

* * *

_

Hello again everyone! Guys, I'm going to need reviews or I'm taking my story off the site. Sorry, but my lack of reviews is getting a little irritating and I might publish this story into a book.

Thanks.

* * *

Of course, i wouldn't fall bait to this threat. I changed into my clothes with grim purpose. Today, I would give it my best, and be prepared for what ever fate his to offer me. I would be strong for everyone. How could I give in so easily to the things that would come after what these people have done for me. 

An image of Steve under the shade of the cherry blossom tree came back to me, and I grew weary. Was I really ready for anything? Could i really withstand anything that the next few years of my life would offer me? Was I really as strong as i thought myself?

I tried my very best to shake away the doubt that seemed to threaten to drown me. So, I got dressed, this time without the company of the maids, since I had politely told them I'd be better off doing things myself today. Who knew what would happen on a day like this?

Of course, at the instant I walked into view through my door and closed the door behind me, I sensed that everyone's eyes were on me from down the steps. It was strange how the dining room and kitchen were both on the floor after the rooms. Especially since there were five floors, and the rooms the second from the top. Basically, the kitchen and dining room both took up the middle floor. Maybe that made sense, but it was quite odd to walk down the steps with all attention turned towards you and as your shoes that click clacked cross the hard floored steps.

I didn't have the grace that each one of them so easily mastered, from years of practise. So everyone could easily identify when I was awake, for apearently vampires don't yawn. I sighed at that thought but smiled, it was such a relieving feeling to yawn when you first wake up, it was quite relaxing too. I wondered what it would be like waking up in the morning from sightless dreams, and to walk out of your room as if nothing had happened. For me, I always liked to stare up at the tops of my bed before i made my way down.

It was today, as I looked down at all the curious faces, that I realized something was amiss. _What a surpirse, _I thought sarcastically. When i reached my last step down, Steve had my hand in his, and he pulled me forward to interupt the quiet conversation that only vampire's ears could hear. I smiled awardly, feeling a little guilty from having disturbed them. But I didn't object to the chair Steve had pulled out for me, and sat down.

Everyone, in turn, greeted me with either a smile or a gesture or a few words, maybe. John just gave me the look he always gave me, a look daring me to reveal all my secrets so that he may share my troubles. Of course, I could hardly do that. Who'd want to trouble the boy more than he was troubled so far? I guess he also did this because he felt a little responsible for having shared too much of himself the first day i had met him making me bear too much of his presure.

Under the table, Steve had softly took hold of my hand. I blushed and smiled up at him. He flashed me a big grin, and kissed my hand. It seemed as though everyone else didn't exsist as I stared into his endless green eyes. When was the last time I had experienced feelings such as these?

It wasn't long before someone spoke up, and as expected, it was Richard. "Lily might not know this since she hasn't lived here too long, but it's quite rare for us to have meetings like this. Something's happened that we've been assigned to join the war that's carrying on to the west. General Thomas is in need of skilled vampires, and since we have a history of providing our skills for the military, they've called upon us specifically. Of course, we can't go against what they say, and Lily cannot join us in this. Basically, we are to set out tomorrow and say our farewells and leave Lily with as much protection as we can muster."

Steve's hand had gone cold, and I tried to squeeze it in reasurance but my own hand seemed to be shaking out of control. I looked up to see his expression, and what I saw there made my heart skip a beat.

Fear.

"Steve...?" I managed in a silent, uncertain voice. Steve broke his tension and smiled down at me with a smile that didn't seem to reach his desperate eyes.

"Come on, Lily, don't cry now." He said, brushing the tears from my eyes. Richard stood from up from his chair and spoke,

"Steven, it might be better if we save Lily the details. Maybe you should take her up to her room and explain to her at least enough so she wouldn't be at a loss at what we're dealing with. She's too young to take it all in too fast. Here," he said, reaching for something in his pockets, "Take this." He handed Steve a little note and sat down again, speaking in silent voices again with the others.

Steve understood, and pulled me gently along by the hand up the endless stairs. When we reached the doors, he pulled me inside and closed the doors behind him, leaning agianst them for a moment, looking away from me. Then he turned around and gave me a sheepish smile that didn't seem to touch his eyes.

"Got ourselves into a little trouble, we have." I looked at him, still standing with a worried expression in the middle of the room. He walked towards me from the two doors and stood still in front of me for a few moments. His thoughts were unpredictable, and the way he looked at me said very clearly that he wanted to remember me.

Softly, his hand brushed my cheak and pushed back a small lock of hair. I smiled up at him for his sake, and he smiled sadly, tracing my lips softly. My hand moved up to play with one of the little locks that swayed over his eyes. _I would miss him so much, _cried out my heart. Why does he have to leave me now? Why when my little tree has finally shed its first leaf? Why now, when my garden was finally starting to burst into beautiful flowers and wonderful smells? Why now, when we had finally gotten so close at heart and in love?

I couldn't say this to him, lest I ruin the moment. But from the look in his eyes, I realized he could sense what I was thinking, and that he shared my thoughts. He was like my last breath on earth, my only chance of joy in this empty world, my only safety in a house of vampires.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, staring at me intently. "Must I once again say goodbye to the fair lady?" I could see the pain in his eyes, and wished he'd let go and shed those hidden tears. Why must he hold back, when I may cry like an endless waterfall? When will he finally trust me enough to lean on my shoulder? At that moment, when I stared into his eyes, I saw the endless knowledge that flowed through his thoughts. His intelligence seemed emense.

For a moment, I allowed myself to see the two of us together in the future, like this, with three little children running around and giggling. For a moment, I let myself see the two of us together forever. For a moment, _don't let him die._

I froze. The thought didn't seem my own, more like a distant memory. I tried to shake it away as Steve's expression went to worry when he saw my shock. "Lily?"

"Shh." I said, shaking my head and leaning my ear against his heart. "I won't see you for a long time, will I? You're going to be gone for a while, aren't you? So, I want to enjoy you here while I can. I'm going to miss you, you know." My voice seemed distant, soft and pure. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying, but I was savouring every beat of his heart. My arms tightened around his back, and I cried softly, "It's too soon."

"I know." He squeezed me tighter to himself and cried out in anguish, "I know, damnit!" At that moment, he lips rushed onto mine, sudden and unexpected. For a moment, I stood silent as his lips parted sweetly, waiting for me to join. Tears stinging my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. My mouth partly in turn, and i felt his felts thirsting for blood. I didn't noticed too much when the iron liquid touched my tongue, for it was quickly gone with the sweetness of the kiss.

Steve's breathing remained off beat, but he had calmed slightly, his eyes blinded by love. He regarded me for a moment, his face still clearly showing his pain. When he spoke, it began controled and still, but as he spoke, he grew more and more out of control of his pent up emotions. His struck went to my heart in more ways than one.

"I waited for a thousand years to hold you in my arms. I've waited a thousand years to see your smile and listen to that enchanting voice. I've waited thus long to finally tell you I...! **Lily, I-" **His arms wrapped even more tightly around me. It was at that moment that I realized the mystery that rang in his thoughts. After all that I've experienced with him, his soft words while i watched my graden grow, the simple gestures as I'd walk through the halls, the broad smile whenever I'd look at him, and the scarlet face when we'd kiss, what could he have wanted to tell me? I was fool not to guess at that. But something told me that now wasn't the time. A moment such as this should be treasured and spared for another time.

Through all my curiosity and frustrations, I ignored my own thoughts and spoke softly to him, my hands on his head and my cheek on his.

"It's alright. There's no need to tell me. It's alright. You'll make it through this, strong and true. I'll see you again. You know that, don't you? Maybe then you can tell me your thoughts. Maybe then it'll all be fine. Please don't worry. I don't want my memory of you to be sorrow. What other than your smile to inspire me while I wait for you?" Steve nodded, putting his face on my neck and breathing in my scent one last time before he stepped out of my arms towards the door. I read the message which he spoke on his lips, without a sound. _I'll miss you, sweatheart. Stay strong for me, until next time. _And he was gone.

* * *

Of course, i wasn't able to wake up in time for everything the next day, and when I had finally reached his two room doors and pushed them open with all my might, I came face to face with a distant chill that spread through the room. A dark emptiness. He was already gone. I had missed him after all. 

My heart longed to shed the tears that I choked down endlessly, though I needed to be strong for him. Though it would brake my heart every morning when working on my garden not to have his silent presense swiftly guiding me my arts. I would be very lonely while he was gone, that much was true. But I would look forward to the day of his return. He would come back, I was certain of it. At least, this once, he would come back to me regardless of victory or loss.

The days wore on just as I thought. Nothing had much meaning to me, and I tried to spend more time on the garden, sometimes just sitting there with my back leaned against the wall, thinking about everything and nothing. My sweet little garden promised me strawberrys in summer, and that at least I looked forward to.

One morning when I had set out to observe how things were fairing in the kitchen, I was greeted by a bright smile from the head chef, it apeared. She smiled at me charmingly, and offered me a honey cake. I smiled and accepted her offer. I didn't ask her why, but she saw the question in my eyes, and answered for me.

"Just thought you look a little down, lass. Thought I might do a little favour. Not only that, but how else she I give you this little gift which the young lad had left for you?" I looked up at her, puzzled. For the first time since Hehad left, a small shimer of interest shown up inside me, showing plain on my face, bringing forth a little colour. The chef, Merian was her name, motioned for me to follow her deeper into the kitchen, since we had just been dwelling at the entrance. I'd never been in the kitchen before, and I noticed there were many young ladies about, getting ready a huge feast for everyone in the household.

Even as we were making our way through, Merian was giving instructions on what things were amiss and what else needed to be done. Despite her apearance, she was quite capable. Her young voice was sweet and confident, and it was a no wonder why she kept getting constant glances from the young men of the house that made their way through the kitchen now and then. Of course, what was her confidence and the way she was capable and seemed to have a great wisdom in what she did, I realized she must've been older than any of the women in the kitchen, regardless of how they might apear.

Out of a slight curiosity, I told Merian to stop for a moment, and she did just that, pausing from her business. "You keep mentioning a feast that's taking place tonight. What could it be for?" She smiled down at me, amusement plain on her features.

"We all decided that it's time to take a little brake from the dark times, and try to brighten up the household a bit. See how happy they are, those lads? This gives them a little time to enjoy themselves and rest. Tonight we celebrate for the lords and ladies of this hosehold, and carry their hearts with us." She regarded my expression and give me a little smile of comfort. "Not to worry, lass, you might not get to dance with that Steve fellow, but there would be plently young lads ready to put even the slightest of smiles on the lady's face." I nodded,

"Of course I'll come tonight. I'll bring Steve's heart along with me, and hope that he enjoys it as well." Merian reached for a small key and turned into into a small cuboard door to open it up.

"This is yours," She said, handing me a little box. "The lad had sent this through one of his finest men, he did. The fellow was quite silent, didn't utter much of a word other than the message young Steve had left with him. He relayed to me, 'Keep it safe for her until she finally decides to explore our massive household and end up here.' The lad really is unpredictable. You're a lucky lass, you know? He's a fair fellow. I see in your eyes the same strong that I see in his. Let us hope for his safe return." I nodded, and left the kitchen with a smile. I felt the need for privacy when I was to open the little box, for the tears began to build up behind my eyes even as I made my way up the flight of stairs.

I opened my doors, putting the box in between my arm and side. When I was inside my room, I closed the two doors behind me with a bit of urgency. My heart seemed to be beating faster, and for the first times in the last three months, I felt colour in my face and a smile. What the box contained I didn't know yet, but i had hope. So, like an excited little girl, I jumped onto my bed with the box, and made myself comfortable, unwrapping the box in between my legs.

Inside the little box was a letter with my name neatly written on it. _Lily. _I set aside the box just for a moment, making myself comfortable and leaning back as I began to read his words as they he were sitting right next to me.

_Hello, Sweatheart. How are things fairing for you? I really do hope you're smiling as usual. The garden needs lots of care. You haven't given up on that, have you? Well, I'm not too worried about that. I know you love that garden of yours. I'm still with you, you know, even if from a distance. I'm still watching you as you plant your beautiful little flowers. My hands will still guide you where you need it. You need just call for me, and I'll be there for you. I'm with you always, even as you read this. You need just listen.The battles are getting harsh, yes, and I've just enough time to write this letter for you while all are at rest. Don't worry, everyone's holding on just right. Though, I'll be honest to you and tell you that things are rough for us. I don't think things will ever be the same as before. Even Izzy. Sweet, little Izzy. You know how she's always loved to be in charge? She's changed, Lily. Things are rough all over here. No one's passed yet. We'll get through this. I know you didn't really want to hear such horrible news, but I wanted you prepared. I'm coming back to visit in a month's time, just wait for me, my sweet. My heart misses you terribly, and I can't wait to see your shining eyes again. Smile for me, Lily, I need something to remind me to keep going._

_I love you, Lily._

_Yours Forever,_

_Steve._

I sat there, silent tears streaming down my face, and hugged the letter to myself. "I love you too..." I wiped my tears and smiled, just as he had said. I could wait for a month. Until then, I should smile and be myself. Maybe Merian was right about tonight's feast, maybe a distraction would do me well. Though as I gazed through my closed doors, I knew that tonight I wouldn't go to that feast. Tonight, something would happen and I wouldn't make it to the festival. Though, fear didn't seem reasonable. This distraction wouldn't be a bad one, just a one that would make it clear what I should choose.

I wasn't too surprised to hear my name being called out by a few maids, "Miss Lily! Miss Lily! Oh, Miss Lily, open the doors! This is urgent!" So, I sighed and hopped off my bed, making my way to unlock the doors. Right after I'd undone the last lock, the doors seemed to open by themselves. My head popped to look outside oy my room, to my left then to my right. It was when I looked straight forward that I saw them.

Five armoured gaurds, covered from head to toe with a thin layer of armour that I knew to be the best and mosat rare of all. Each had their faces hidden, but I could sence thier malice and distaste for my friends' home. From my view up top, I could see that the tallest of the men who stood in the middle was the mosat deadly of them all. His eyes shown back at me with grim resolve. I saw the scars on his neck line. I almost gagged at the sight, for this man might as well be dead with all his injuries from before in his years and some fresh ones. I saw how his eyes reflected that he had seen too much, had been wiped of all that was good. It was strange how at the instant I saw him, I knew exactly who he was.

"Hello, Andrew. It _is_ Andrew, isn't it?" Of course. I was in the past, after all. This was Andrew a few hundred years ago, just before he had set out on another one of his wars.

If I could see his men at arm's faces, I was sure they were glaring feriously right now. But I paid no mind to it and took in all that was before my eyes. To think, my wonderful, precious friend was such a grim young man. Though he shared the same body as the Andy in the future, he was still left with his wounds unhealed. His heart must be hurt and bruised from all the injuries he'd had in recent years, especially with that little girl he had met while hiding a few years ago. Or was I wrong? Had he not yet met that girl? Could I have miscalculated? Maybe I could ask him in person, later. Right now wasn't a time for that, since this young man hadn't even met me yet.

"How could you know that?" he asked icily. I smiled softly and began walking down the stairs.

"A little guess," I winked at him, then went on to fill the silence that went on after that. I could see the guards were unsettled, their hands on their weapens to pull them out straight away when needed. Maybe I play with this a little, since he _was_ going to take away the fun I was going to get this night. "Also, I had a little friend to hint me in on it. Oh, don't worry, I'm not in the least bit harmful to any of you. Actually, I'm not exactly lady of this house, I'm just a guest. Filling in for the missed, you might say. What is it you had wanted of my hosts?" I was surprised to see that my little speach had actually worked on them. Even though I might've acted calm and cheerful, inside I still felt an empty weight of the fact that Steve wasn't here to guide me in this situation. After all, what could one say to someone you know so well when they don't have a clue who _you _are?

"I have come to offer my services," Began Andrew, now feeling a bit more in control of the situation. I stared at him, making sure that I was giving him my full attention. I had seen Thomas do this many times, and had oserved how he took the ovvers into consideration. "I have heard that the war is becoming harsher at the moment. I have a couple thousand men who are ready to defend their land, and who have come far to offer their skills. Not only that, but many of them are capable smiths and are prepared to help in any way when we are in need of weapons and futher on. I expect that you accept this offer, for we will not dissapoint you. And, we ask to gather more supplies for our trip towards the actual battle. I'm afraid we've run out of food and water, and my mom are being starved. If it's not too much to ask, we ask for enough food to fill as for one night and one day. After that, we will be capable of providing for ourselves. That is all."

There was silence for a moment, and I realized they were waiting for my answer. I thought back to what Thomas would have said to them, and tried to think if what they said would be a fair trade. Finally, I walked foward slowly, a sweet smile on my face. The guards moved in front of their leader, but he told them to make way. I walked strait up to him, so that I could almost feel his breathing on my face, but i remained arm distance apart. "General Watson, I accept your offer. Tonight, my people will feast in celebration of a long year. Your men will be welcome, but might I ask one thing before you set off to prepare?"

Andrew nodded slightly, so I went on, "We are in need of a few more capable cooks, for it appears the ones I have myself won't be able to finish the task before midnight if they are to do it alone. We have enough food to last through the night and more so for the next day. Is that too much to ask?"

Andrew shook his head, "Not that I've heard, no. My cooks are that of the best, as you might of heard. They will be hear by noon. My men are in need of a little rest and time to brighten up their harsh moods. I've never seen my own men so worn out. We greatly apriciate your offer. Tonight, then, lady...?"

"I'm not the lady of the house, but yes, my name is Lily." He nodded, asigning tasks to his men to spread news of the feast, and as he did so, he reached out for my hand and kissed it politely, walking out of the room in an instant to join his men. When they had left the main hall, I let out a huge sigh and fell to my knees, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Nice one, Lily. Very very nice... Never thought I'd have to work with a General, of all people!" But then I remembered him for who he was, and smiled. "You're doing fine there, my friend. Just fine."

I got up from where I sat on my knees and made my way up the stairs again. The maids that had called me now surrounded me once again. "So, how was it? Isn't he just handsome!" One of the girls giggled, I sighed and smiled.

"Actually, he's a good friend of mine. I wouldn't think of him in that way. Have you listened to nothing I told you of your Lord Steven?" Everyone giggled, then one girl bravely added,

"Well, who says you can't have both?" Everyone giggled along with her and I sighed, walking a little faster. They were teasing me now. Even though i knew they meant no harm and were just being silly, I needed to get ready for the night and prepare myself for my conversation with Andrew, or General Watson as he liked to be known as. That sounded a bit harsh though, so i stuck with Andrew, even though the urge to call him Andy kept building up. "Well, I must admit that you being with General Watson would make you seem so much more daring and womanly. I mean, i know we're not much to judge from one little witness, but when you're around that man you naturally look graceful and bold."

"Well..." Another went on, and I turned around, since they'd caught my interest. "Around Lord Steven, though, she's so beautiful and sweet and polite. I mean, Lord Steven brings out the girly side of her. The lady like side."

"That's cause it's love," I interupted, not really liking the way they were comparing two of my loved ones. "Around General Watson, it's just because I know him so well and because I know how he can be. he wouldn't listen to you if you don't speak with him straight out. To gain his respect and full attention, you must show him you are worthy of it. Otherwise he wouldn't take your words to mind, much less to heart. So you see? That's why I'm so open around him. I'd have to be, or else he wouldn't give me what I wanted in return. His attention would do well to help me with all these questions I have in mind for him.

"Anyways, I must get ready. Marissa, Elisa, could you girls help me with my clothing? I'm afraid I haven't prepared too well for tonight. I wouldn't want to look out of place." The two girls nodded and walked on ahead of me into the room. The other maids curtsied and left us. I nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind me. **You're beginning to become very much like Izzy is, you know. Even traces of Thomas is showing on you. These are signs that you're finally beginning to become a woman worthy of this household, my dear, so keep up the effort. I'm finally beginning to see some changes in you that I like to see. Now, hold your head up high, and smile for me. That's it. Have a good night, my dear, and do your best as always. I'm counting on you.**

I nodded to the voice in my head, and set out to my bed to strip my clothing. The girls had put out for me five different dresses, each pretty in their own ways. I looked through the different ones, each giving out a different message. The first one was so that whoever would see me would see the message, 'hold me.' The second one would say, 'look at me there, you fool. Not so low.' The third one said, 'look at my beautiful shoulders, why not come a little closer and see?' The fourth clearly showed, 'I'm funny, nice to talk to, come everyone and talk to me, I'm very trustworthy.' Then when I looked down at the fifth one, I laughed. As if i would wear something like that. 'If I kiss you, would you marry me?' Then I thought of Steve, and my laughter failed. So, I chose the third one. That way, I wouldn't attract too much attention, but still look my usual self.

The dress was a light green shade, cheerful and flowy. My shoulders had nothing on them except a thin layer of sloth that flowed down swiflty. Later, Marissa and Elisa helped me with my hair, and put a green ribbon on one side. Though, it wasn't too big, just enough to make it look cute. My luscious brown locks clowed down my back and around me. I smiled at how I looked. Just pretty enough for a friend.

Tonight would be quite an Adventure.


End file.
